Resistencia no pacífica
by Taipan-Kiryu-G
Summary: G1. Cansado de los maltratos de Megatron, Starscream comienza una huelga de hambre para exigir sus derechos como Segundo al Mando. El camino al respeto está adentro de un cubo de energon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hacía mucho que no publicaba nada por aquí, en parte porque traía la cabeza en muchos lados y en parte porque no me acordaba de la contraseña de esta cuenta ni de la cuenta de correo que usaba para ella :oP _

_Pero ya superé esos fallos de memoria orgánica y aquí estoy de nuevo, para publicar los fics que he publicado en inglés en este mismo sitio._

_Sobre esta historia, es una idea que se me ocurrió un día sobre la eterna lucha de poder entre Megatron y Starscream. El buen Screamer siempre intenta derrocar a su líder pero siempre fracasa. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente se percatara de que existen otros caminos además de la violencia? Conociendo a Starscream, creo que intentaría cualquier cosa que le diera esperanzas de éxito, incluso una táctica pacifista humana.  
_

_Espero que disfruten esta historia :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Resistencia (no) pacífica**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando se vive en medio de una guerra, ser derribado no es un acontecimiento extraño.

Tampoco lo era recuperar la consciencia después de un mal tiro, o uno bueno desde la perspectiva del enemigo.

En el particular caso de Starscream, también era normal activar sus ópticos y encontrarse solo, ni una señal de sus camaradas de armas cerca.

Megatron lo había dejado atrás, otra vez.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Si recibiera un cubo de energon cada vez que Megatron lo abandonaba a su suerte, viviría permenentemente sobre energizado. No estaría mal; al menos no tendría la suficiente consciencia para racionalizar la humillación.

Starscream dio un furioso puñetazo sobre el piso, causando una pequeña explosión de arena y piedras. Contradictorios pensamientos asaltaban su procesador en momentos como ése, momentos que se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia. El alivio de haber caído fuera del alcance del enemigo era minimizado por el abandono, por la humillante comprobación de que su supervivencia no podía importarle menos al líder Decepticon y al resto de sus compañeros.

Pasado el primer momento de desahogo emocional, Starscream hizo a un lado la frustración y se enfocó en sus prioridades. Sus sistemas internos comenzaron a efectuar un análisis de los daños recibidos durante la reciente batalla con los Autobots, obedeciendo a su instinto primario de preservación. No había mayor maravilla en el universo que su propia existencia; todo lo demás era secundario.

Ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas no fue muy difícil. Sus extremidades parecían estar operacionales, pero un agudo dolor en la espalda le reveló la causa de su caída. Trabajosamente, dirigió su mano derecha hacia los pequeños discos que aún estaban anexados entre sus alas.

Cartuchos paralizadores de movimiento… llegados ahí gracias a algún tiro de suerte de Wheeljack y al propio despliegue de Starscream de acrobacias aéreas en un momento inoportuno. El destino tenía una manera muy humillante de funcionar a veces, y ser derribado por un científico loco era una de sus peores exhibiciones.

Había también un feo agujero en su ala derecha, traspasada limpiamente por un disparo a quemarropa. Ese tuvo que haber sido ese maldito Sunstreaker intentando hacer su Jet Judo… El disparo había acertado justamente en su insignia Decepticon, exhibiendo una vez más el oscuro sentido del humor del Autobot.

Starscream se deshizo de los tres pequeños discos que habían causado su pérdida de balance. Los artefactos estaban ya completamente inoperacionales, pero llevar sobre su estructura tal símbolo de indignidad otorgado por el enemigo era simplemente intolerable.

Se levantó trabajosamente, su pierna izquierda revelando daños adicionales en la juntura de la rodilla.

Grandioso, simplemente grandioso. ¿Qué seguía?

Despegó con mucha menor velocidad de lo acostumbrado. También su altitud fue considerablemente baja, pero pronto su único motor funcional expresó con furiosos rugidos lo que su vocalizador quería gritar en esos momentos.

Destruir a Megatron, utilizar su cabeza como balde de desperdicios, construir un monumento a la chatarra con sus restos…

Por una vez en su vida, pensamientos de poder y supremacía no lo guiaban en esos momentos. Era odio puro, nacido de la certeza de que había sido tratado injustamente una vez más. A veces se preguntaba por qué Megatron lo había nombrado Comandante Aéreo y Segundo al Mando del Ejército Decepticon. Muchas veces llegaba a la conclusión de que no había ahí más que sádicas y enfermas razones. Tener un forzado rival para golpear, un catalizador de toda frustración, un eterno objeto para humillar a placer, un cómodo culpable para sus propios fracasos… ¿Dónde estaba el honor de su rango?

Las cosas tendrían que cambiar… drásticamente. Mientras volaba hacia la base Némesis rodeado de una nube de humo que salía de sus propias heridas, Starscream se prometió a sí mismo que las cosas tendrían que cambiar.

Megatron se arrepentiría.

---------------------------

Starscream no se sorprendió de que la torre de lanzamiento de la base no se alzara para él, aunque estaba seguro de que su presencia había sido detectada.

Era la costumbre. Cada vez que el Comandante Aéreo era abandonado tras una batalla, o que decidía tomarse un par de ciclos solares para escapar de la furia de Megatron tras algún fallido intento de insubordinación, nadie se preguntaba nunca por sus ausencias o se preocupaba por su bienestar.

_Los elementos disfuncionales siempre regresa__n_, rezaba un dicho popular cybertroniano, y ahí estaba él para comprobarlo.

Volver en esas condiciones era vergonzoso, pero necesitaba reparaciones y no estaba en condiciones de efectuarlas por sí mismo.

Starscream activó la torre de lanzamiento utilizando su computadora de batalla, agradecido de que al menos uno de los pocos privilegios de ser Segundo al Mando funcionara. Al menos no tenía que rebajarse a solicitar autorización, como cualquier otro Decepticon habría tenido que hacer.

Pocos astro segundos después, el Océano Atlántico se partió, su superficie rota por la imponente estructura que se abrió en un despliegue de agua y espuma.

Starscream penetró la oscuridad sin más segundos pensamientos.

--------------------

Imágenes conocidas invadieron los ópticos del Comandante Aéreo Decepticon en cuanto el elevador de la torre de lanzamiento se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para mostrar el Centro de Mando de la base.

Soundwave estaba ante la computadora principal, ocupado en rastrear nuevas fuentes de energía o en cualquiera de esas cosas de las que sólo Soundwave se encargaba; a Starscream no le importaba. Ambos lugartenientes se ignoraron el uno al otro, justo como lo hacían cada vez que no había ninguna misión de por medio.

Starscream hubiera querido recibir el mismo trato por parte de los dos pares de ópticos que se fijaron en él en el momento en que puso un pie fuera del ascensor.

Apartados en una de las estaciones de vigilancia, Ramjet y Dirge parecían muy aburridos efectuando labores que obviamente odiaban. Ver llegar al lastimado Comandante Aéreo fue un bienvenido cambio.

-Aaaaah, qué lindo… El ausente regresó a casa,- dijo Dirge.

-Sí, cómo lo extrañábamos. Bienvenido a casa, príncipe feliz. ¿Tuviste un vuelo placentero?

-Apuesto a que sí, Ramjet. ¿No crees que el humo le sienta bien? Incluso podría decirse que se ve guapo.

Ambos cabezas de cono estallaron en carcajadas mientras el humo negro que salía de uno de los motores dañados de Starscream se expandía por el Centro de Mando.

El humillado Seeker apretó los puños con furia y apresuró el paso, arrastrando su dignidad herida. Cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, lo que agregó fuego al combustible de las crecientes burlas.

-Hey Screamer, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la pierna?- se rió Ramjet arrastrando las palabras, su voz plena de hipócrita simpatía.

Dos segundos después, Ramjet era un espectáculo de convulsiones en el suelo, cortesía de un muy conveniente rayo nulificador. Dirge retrocedió y cayó de su silla, mirando horrorizado a su compañero.

Starscream les lanzó una última mirada de odio a sus dos irrespetuosos subordinados antes de salir del Centro de Mando.

Mientras Ramjet todavía se retorcía, víctima de los efectos del arma favorita del Segundo al Mando, Soundwave continuó su meticulosa labor en la computadora, como si atrás de él no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada.

Otro rutinario día en la base Némesis.

-------------------------

La exactitud milimétrica era una de las cualidades de Hook, así como el conformismo nunca sería uno de sus defectos. Siempre estaba en busca de incrementar los límites de la perfección. Cuando la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso radica en un radio no mayor a un nano milímetro, cualquier mínima imprecisión puede representar un caos absoluto.

Pasos apresurados y erráticos rompieron la concentración del presuntuoso cirujano, casi causando que el minucioso trabajo que estaba haciendo con un escalpelo eléctrico se desviara. Miró con reprobación y enojo a la recién llegada causa de la alteración del orden que hasta entonces había imperado en el Laboratorio de los Constructicons.

No fue sólo Hook; el resto de los Constructicons también dirigió miradas poco amables al humeante Seeker.

-Repárenme,- ordenó Starscream mientras se dirigía hacia una de las planchas de reparación.

-No estás en la bitácora de reparaciones. Vete,- contestó secamente Scrapper, que hasta antes de la interrupción había estado ocupado diseñando los planos de alguno de los tantos caprichos de Megatron.

-¡No me importan las bitácoras! ¡Estoy herido y exijo reparaciones inmediatas!

Starscream enfatizó su comentario estrellando su puño sobre una mesa, derribando estrepitosamente un montón de piezas mecánicas no identificadas, la mayor parte de manufactura humana.

-¡Oye, eso es mío!- se quejó Scavenger.

-Me pregunto quién va a limpiar ese desorden…- se lamentó Long Haul, pesimista. Sabía perfectamente bien que sería él, como siempre.

-¡L-lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, Starscream! ¡A-arruinas mis mezclas con tu humo!- gritó Mixmaster, tartamudeando como cada vez que se alteraba.

-¿Qué tanto te gustaría tener tu cabeza enterrada en tu propio trasero, montón de chatarra?- gruñó Bonecrusher acercándose amenazadoramente al Seeker.

Starscream se movió demasiado rápido para su deteriorada condición. Un disparo impactó el hombro de Bonecrusher y lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Ustedes, brutos, atrás! ¡Scrapper, Hook, repárenme AHORA! ¡Es una orden y no voy a repetirla!

Sin esperar respuesta, el furioso Seeker se encaramó en la plancha de reparación más cercana y se tendió inceremoniosamente sobre su estómago. La posición era tan indigna como desventajosa, pero no tenía otra opción. El mayor daño estaba en su espalda y tenía que depender de ayuda para ser reparado.

Los seis Constructicons se miraron uno al otro e intercambiaron una rápida comunicación silenciosa por medio de su vínculo como equipo gestalt. Un tácito acuerdo fue hecho y Hook y Scrapper se dirigieron al herido. No importaba cuánto despreciaran al irritable Segundo al Mando; llevarlo a los límites de la furia nunca había sido una buena idea.

Mixmaster regresó a sus extrañas mezclas y Long Haul se apresuró a comenzar a reparar el hombro de Bonecrusher, alegre de ser útil en algo que no implicara carga de materiales por una vez en su vida.

Scavenger empezó tristemente a levantar del suelo el montón de chatarra que él llamaba tesoros.

------------------------

Después de una particularmente humillante sesión de reparaciones bajo el meticuloso pero sádico cuidado de Hook, Starscream regresó a sus cuarteles personales, su cuerpo totalmente reparado pero su autoestima por los suelos.

Afortunadamente no tuvo otro encuentro desagradable en el camino. No sabía si habría podido soportarlo sin recurrir al asesinato.

A pesar de su claustrofobia, muy pocas veces la vista de sus cuarteles personales le había parecido tan bienvenida. Encerrarse por algunas o muchas horas significaba estar alejado de las miradas de los otros. Normalmente apreciaba la soledad; ahora se presentaba como la compañera perfecta.

Abriendo la puerta con una orden mental, Starscream se detuvo cautelosamente en el umbral. Nunca entraba a su santuario privado sin verficar que sus sistemas de seguridad no hubieran sido violados. No era extraño que sus camaradas más bromistas, especialmente Skywarp y los Cassetticons de Soundwave, lo hicieran blanco de algunas de sus pesadas bromas.

Afortunadamente ese día ninguno de sus protocolos de seguridad había sido alterado y ni una mota de polvo perturbaba la tranquilidad del único lugar en la asfixiante base en el que se sentía medianamente seguro.

Starscream activó las luces a mediana intensidad y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Un ciclo solar tan infame como el que afortunadamente pronto terminaría exigía una inmediata recarga, pero desechó la idea. Su mente estaba demasiado atormentada como para permitirle descansar.

Había que enfocarse en las prioridades, y su apariencia personal era la primera.

Hook había efectuado un trabajo impecable pero, como siempre, privilegiaba la efectividad por encima de la estética. El ala derecha de Starscream estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero la parte reparada estaba considerablemente menos brillante que el resto. Un remedio inmediato tenía que ser aplicado.

Guiado por su vanidad, se dirigió a su unidad de limpieza personal y activó un lento proceso de lavado y pulido. Mientras el mecanismo trabajaba gentilmente sobre su estructura, Starscream entrecerró los ópticos y emitió una especie de suspiro. Era momento para regresar sus pensamientos a su objetivo principal.

Venganza.

Venganza pura y absoluta, venganza deliciosa y definitiva…

Tenía muy claros sus deseos, pero los caminos para hacerlos realidad eran confusos.

Megatron no tenía debilidades conocidas. Atacarlo directamente siempre había significado dolorosos fracasos. ¿Cómo, entonces, darle a su odioso líder un golpe bajo decisivo?

El proceso de pulido finalizó y Starscream dirigió una mirada aprobatoria a su ala, tan reluciente ahora como el resto de su cuerpo.

Resueltas las exigencias de su ego, se dirigió hacia su computadora personal.

En cuanto la activó, el sistema le recordó que no había tocado sus reservas de energon ese día. Ignoró el aviso; el vital combustible era la última de sus preocupaciones. No tenía hambre. Además, Hook lo había energizado completamente como parte del protocolo de reparaciones.

El reporte de la misión del robo de energía en donde había sido herido se desplegó en la pantalla. Un éxito relativo… o fracaso, según se mirara. Se había obtenido el 58 por ciento de la energía antes de que los Autobots forzaran a una apresurada retirada.

Hizo desaparecer los datos con un violento golpe sobre la consola. Recordó que debía ser un poco más delicado con las máquinas sin vida cuando la imagen en la pantalla se pixeló, anunciando un probable corto circuito.

Grandioso… La perfecta manera de terminar un ciclo solar para el olvido.

Estaba a punto de levantarse a revisar posibles daños en la computadora cuando la imagen regresó al monitor, sólo que no mostró caracteres cybertronianos, sino algo que parecía ser una de esas emisiones de noticias de los humanos.

Un circo, un espectáculo digno de bestias… Era común que los avanzados sistemas de comunicación de la base captaran señales de televisión terrestres pero, a diferencia de muchos Decepticons que se habían aficionado a verlas, Starscream las despreciaba profundamente.

Un dedo frenético se dirigió apresuradamente hacia un botón sobre la consola pero se detuvo abruptamente, rozando distraídamente su anterior objetivo mientras Starscream miraba las imágenes desplegadas en la pantalla, su atención súbitamente capturada.

Su rostro se iluminó con juvenil alegría mientras las imágenes y palabras del noticiero humano eran asimiladas y racionalizadas en su procesador cerebral.

La solución a sus problemas apareció, salvadora y llena de prometedoras posibilidades.

¿Quién lo habría pensado? Algunos de estos humanos podían tener ideas brillantes después de todo…

Sí, definitivamente vería a Megatron humillado mucho antes de lo planeado. Sería un placer ver a su líder de rodillas.

Starscream sonrió con infinita malicia. La suerte volvía a ponerse de su lado.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Ya tengo cuatro capítulos escritos de esta historia, así que esperen prontas actualizaciones._

_Sus comentarios son bienvenidos :o)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias a Dantasia, Kalhisto Azula, Shadir, Tavata y Arken Elf por sus reseñas. Se siente bien regresar después de tanto tiempo y sentirse tan bienvenida :o)_

_Me alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo. El segundo tiene más tintes de comedia. Intentaré tratar la relación entre Starscream y Megatron como se vio en la serie: eterna competencia, a veces más agresiva que otras, pero a la vez matizada por un permanente elemento humorístico. Se diga lo que se diga, creo firmemente que Starscream y Megatron eran los mejores amigos que uno podía encontrarse en el universo Transformer, amigos bajo los estándares Decepticon, claro está. Es decir, Starscream tuvo millones de oportunidades para asesinar a Megatron por la espalda y no lo hizo, y Megatron bien pudo haberlo destruido cada vez que se insubordinaba pero siempre lo perdonaba (claro, después de haberle dado una "leve" golpiza o dos). __El cuento de nunca acabar, pero justamente por eso lo disfrutábamos tanto._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2**

Si algo sabían los Decepticons sobre su líder era que no existía tal cosa como la perfección en sus estados de ánimo. Nunca estaba completamente feliz ni completamente molesto. Esto podía tener sus ventajas pero también sus desventajas. Por lo general, Megatron mantenía un sano equilibrio entre liderazgo justo y tiranía, pero su agresividad podía explotar en cualquier momento sin importar que no estuviera particularmente molesto, como era el caso ese día.

No era raro que Starscream visitara los cuarteles personales de su líder. Muchas veces el Comandante Aéreo tenía que responder en privado por sus errores o sus infortunios durante las misiones. En esas ocasiones, sus súplicas eran más numerosas que sus explicaciones, pero no importa cuánto rogara, había marcas de pintura plateada, roja y azul en las paredes que evidenciaban las dolorosas lecciones que había recibido más de una vez tras las puertas de los cuarteles personales del Comandante Supremo de los Decepticons.

Era raro, sin embargo, que Starscream acudiera al santuario de su líder sin haber sido llamado. Por lo general el Seeker siempre se mostraba reticente a estar a solas con un furioso y potencialmente agresivo Megatron, y solía reservar sus ataques psicológicos a la moral de su líder para momentos en que hubiera otros presentes. Siempre era mejor tener público para mostrar las pequeñas y grandes inconsistencias en la cadena de mando.

Pero ese día Megatron estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por las que para él no eran más que insignificantes excentricidades de su Segundo al Mando. Por eso cuando los monitores de su computadora le mostraron la odiada figura de Starscream afuera de su puerta, el líder Decepticon la ignoró por completo.

Siguiendo la tradición, también ignoró las tres veces que Starscream accionó el botón afuera de sus cuarteles solicitando audiencia. Lo que no pudo ignorar fue el deslizar de la puerta al abrirse y el sonido de los pasos seguros e irreverentes de su odiado subordinado.

Megatron se maldijo internamente por haber olvidado activar los cerrojos electrónicos de su puerta. A veces estaba tan absorto en las necesidades de la causa Decepticon que se olvidaba de su propia seguridad.

-¿Trabajando con las puertas abiertas, _líder_?- preguntó sarcásticamente Starscream en cuanto puso un pie en los cuarteles personales de Megatron. –No deberías ser tan confiado. Nunca se sabe quién podría rondar por ahí tratando de asesinarte.

-Claro… Afortunadamente ese nunca podrías ser tú, ¿no, Starscream, el más leal de mis guerreros?- gruñó Megatron en igualmente irónica respuesta.

-Sólo me preocupo por tu seguridad, eso es todo… ¿Qué estabas haciendo, por cierto? ¿Qué es esa tontería en tu pantalla?

-Esta tontería, como sabiamente la has llamado, no es nada más que una estrategia básica que espero puedas ejecutar esta vez. Ha sido comprobado en numerosas ocasiones que eres incapaz de seguir planes que requieran pensar, así que me veo obligado a adoptar esquemas de batalla cada vez más simples.

-Esquemas de batalla en los que obviamente mi opinión no fue ni siquiera considerada.

-Lógicamente no.

-Entonces espera un nuevo fracaso. Sólo he dado un vistazo rápido a ese diagrama y ya detecté dos errores en tu… estrategia.

Un súbito puñetazo en la consola de la computadora hizo que Starscream retrocediera. Nunca era mala idea poner distancia entre él y su líder para minimizar el riesgo de un posible ataque, y pese a que era un compañero constante en su vida, definitivamente Starscream no era partidiario del dolor.

Megatron miró sobre su hombro y fijó sus ópticos por primera vez en su Segundo al Mando. –¿Tienes una mejor opción? Seguir tus estúpidas ideas en el pasado sólo me ha significado derrotas. He liderado a los Decepticons mucho antes de que alguien tuviera la mala idea de crearte, así que cierra tu estridente vocalizador y concéntrate únicamente en cumplir mis órdenes.

-Y ciertamente_ no_ te gusta exagerar, ¿cierto? Tu liderazgo es un mal chiste y ciertamente tienes un gran problema contabilizando el tiempo. Aún recuerdo cuando no eras más que un gladiador ignorante de segunda clase que peleaba por migajas.

-Cuidado, Starscream, ten mucho cuidado.

El Seeker decidió cambiar de estrategia. Había un límite en la paciencia de Megatron y, una vez cruzado, no había marcha atrás. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era enfurecer a su líder, al menos todavía no…

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- continuó Megatron. –Ya me has hecho desperdiciar valiosos astro segundos de mi tiempo y, a menos que tengas algo realmente importante que decirme, harías muy bien en desparecer de mi vista.

-De hecho, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Hazla rápido. Estoy ocupado,- espetó rudamente Megatron mientras continuaba analizando el diagrama en la pantalla de su computadora. A diferencia de lo que Starscream y él mismo habían dicho, no se trataba de una estrategia simple.

Starscream se plantó firmemente sobre sus pies y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su rostro extrañamente serio.

-¿Por qué me dejaste atrás hoy, Megatron?

-¿Qué?

-Después de la batalla… me abandonaste. ¿Por qué?- repitió Starscream, analizando el rostro confundido de su líder. ¿Podría ser que el maldito no había notado nada?

Megatron miró en silencio a Starscream por algunos astro segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Es esto una especie de broma, Starscream? Porque si lo es, habrás notado ya que no me estoy riendo.

-Oh, conozco perfectamente tu sentido del humor, poderoso líder. Y no, no es ninguna broma.

La confusión de Megatron comenzó a tornarse en furia. –Ve al grano AHORA.

-Sólo me preguntaba… Si no hubiera vuelto de la batalla de hoy, ¿te habría importado?

Los agresivos ópticos de Megatron se estrecharon, fijos en la extraña seriedad con la que Starscream estaba hablando.

-Si hubiera sido destruido hoy,- continuó el Seeker, -¿qué habría significado para ti?

-Un nuevo Comandante Aéreo, obviamente,- fue la inmediata respuesta. –Y, por supuesto, el placer de no volver a escuchar tus lloriqueos.

-Ya veo… Entonces no te importo nada en absoluto.

-Eres un genio. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó llegar a esa brillante conclusión? ¿Nueve millones de años?

Ahora fueron los ópticos de Starscream los que se estrecharon, su rostro mostrando algo más que odio.

-Si eso era todo, y aun si no lo era, ya puedes irte largando de aquí, Starscream. Tengo mucho que hacer para corregir los errores que tú y tu unidad aérea cometieron hoy.

-¿De qué te quejas? ¿Acaso no conseguiste tu preciada energía?

-Apenas un poco más de la mitad de la cantidad planeada. Un completo fracaso.

-Y supongo que me culpas por eso.

-¿Acaso no acabo de decirlo? Si no te hubieras dejado derribar tan patéticamente por ese Autobot, mis Seekers no hubieran roto su formación de combate y no hubieran sido rechazados por los Aerialbots.

-¡Ah, ¿así que lo notaste?! ¡Sabías perfectamente que me habían herido y aún así diste la orden de retirada sin importarte si yo seguía funcionando o no!

-¡Por supuesto que lo noté! ¿Pero por qué habría de molestarme en regresar por un elemento errático y fracasado como tú?

-¡Estúpido montón de desperdicios! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los Autobots me hubieran capturado?

-Los compadezco si alguna vez llegan a hacerlo. Dudo mucho que Prime tenga la paciencia para soportarte.

-Así que eso soy para ti… un elemento errático… un fracaso…

Megatron sonrió, exponiendo su sarcasmo. -¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Starscream?

-Ni siquiera la centésima parte de las veces que me has abandonado en el campo de batalla.

-¿De qué te quejas? ¿Regresaste en una sola pieza, o no? Y por lo que veo tu estado es bastante funcional.

-Si regresé no fue gracias a ti.

-¿Quieres dejar el sentimentalismo barato? Sabía que volverías. ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? _Los elementos disfuncionales siempre regresan._

Era demasiado para Starscream. Tener razón nunca lo había enfurecido tanto, pero eso sólo reforzaba su resolución. Levantó su brazo derecho y apuntó un acusador dedo al rostro de su líder.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Megatron! ¡Soy más valioso de lo que crees y te lo voy a demostrar!

Fue entonces cuando Megatron vio el pequeño aparato escondido en la mano de Starscream.

-¿Qué es eso?- gritó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

_M__aldita sea…_

Starscream se percató de su error demasiado tarde. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de deshacerse de la evidencia, Megatron ya lo había sujetado por el brazo y se lo había doblado dolorosamente atrás de la espalda, haciendo crujir las junturas del hombro y el codo.

-¡Suéltame, bruto!- gritó desesperado el Seeker.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? ¡Muéstralo ahora! ¡Si esto es otro de tus intentos de derrocarme, te juro que te voy a arrancar la chispa vital con mis propias manos!

Starscream forcejeó pero fue inútil. Megatron era mucho más fuerte que él y todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-¡No juegues con mi paciencia, Starscream! ¡Abre la maldita mano o te la destrozo!

La fuerza bruta se impuso fácilmente. Starscream estaba demasiado enamorado de su propia estructura como para ceder su mano, tal vez su brazo entero. Sus dedos se abrieron frenéticamente y un pequeño artefacto cayó al suelo.

Megatron apartó a Starscream de un empujón y levantó el sospechoso objeto. -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Una tableta de datos?

Starscream se sujetó el dolorido brazo. -Devuélvemela.

-¡Te hice una pregunta y vas a responder, Starscream!

El Comandante Aéreo se apresuró a poner distancia de por medio y no respondió hasta que hubo un escritorio entre él y su líder.

-Investigación de mercado.

La furia de Megatron se desvaneció de repente, nublada nuevamente por el desagradable sentimiento de la confusión.

-¿Investigación de mercado? ¿De qué estupideces estás hablando?

-Es sólo un pequeño estudio que estoy haciendo.

Megatron miró los contenidos de la tableta en su mano. -Sólo hay dos columnas aquí, y lo único escrito son simples líneas.

Starscream asintió. -Diecisiete, para ser exactos; la cantidad de veces que me faltaste al respeto o me insultaste durante nuestra presente conversación.

-¿Y qué hay de la columna vacía?

-La cantidad de veces que demostraste un mínimo de preocupación por mi bienestar. ¿Qué te dice eso, glorioso lí…?

Los rápidos reflejos de Starscream le permitieron agacharse un astro segundo antes de que la tableta de datos se estrellara en el justo lugar donde había estado su cabeza.

-¿…der? Con esa son dieciocho.

-¿QUÉ SOY, TU MALDITO OBJETO DE ESTUDIO? ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, BUFÓN, ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA COMER TUS PROPIOS PROPULSORES TRASEROS! ¿TE GUSTARÍA ESO?

-Diecinuev…

Starscream no pudo continuar. Con una rapidez asombrosa, Megatron lo alcanzó y lo sujetó violentamente por el cuello y por una de sus alas.

-¡La número veinte será particularmente dolorosa si vuelves a molestarme con tus idioteces! – gritó Megatron mientras arrastraba a su Segundo al Mando hacia la salida.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato Starscream fue violentamente lanzado hacia afuera. Se estrelló fuertemente contra la siempre fría pared y cayó de rodillas.

-Estoy confundido, Starscream. ¿Con ésta son veinte o veintiuna las veces que te he, cito tus palabras, faltado al respeto?- se burló Megatron.

Starscream se volvió rápidamente hacia Megatron y lo miró con odio infinito.

-¡Esto significa el final de la cuenta regresiva! ¡La fase B empieza ahora!

-¿Qué demonios es la fase B?

-Ya lo verás,- amenazó Starscream mientras se levantaba del suelo. –¡Haré que te arrepientas de haberme conocido!

-¡Ya estoy arrepentido! ¡Eres una maldición en mi vida! Ahora vete de mi vista y espera mis órdenes. Si vuelves a fallar, ni un millón de tus listas infantiles serán suficientes para llevar la cuenta de lo que te haré.

-¡Eso no era una lista sino una investigación de mercado!

-¡Lo que sea!

La puerta se cerró y Starscream se quedó solo en medio del corredor.

Había sobrevivido el primer asalto; bien. Afortunadamente, Megatron no lo había dañado seriamente. Necesitaría estar en perfecto estado físico para la siguiente etapa de su plan.

Sonrió. La fase B sería un experimento muy interesante sin duda.

----------------

Scavenger pasó la malla limpiadora por enésima vez sobre lo que parecía un destartalado vehículo multicolor de manufactura terrestre.

-Buena chica, Betty…- murmuró.

-Estás verdaderamente enfermo,- una rasposa voz dijo detrás de él.

Scavenger saltó sorprendido y se apresuró a ocultar el pequeño vehículo humano de la sombra que ya estaba encima de él.

-¡Starscream! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti,- contestó el Seeker mientras miraba lo que Scavenger trataba de ocultar tras su espalda. -¿Es eso una placa de identificación en el pedazo de chatarra que estás escondiendo? ¿Qué quiere decir _Betty la fea_?

Scavenger no era un robot particularmente rápido pero se movió a la velocidad de la luz mientras colocaba su tesoro en un contenedor y lo medio cubría con la malla limpiadora.

–Las reparaciones de heridas serias como las que tenías antes pueden causar alucinaciones,- recitó el Constructicon. -Yo no confiaría mucho en mis ópticos si fuera tú… Si estás buscando a Hook o a Scrapper, no están aquí como podrás ver. Fueron con los otros a reforzar las unidades inferiores de almacenamiento de la base. Búscalos ahí.

-Ya lo sé, tonto; por eso vine. Es a ti a quien busco.

-¿A-a mí? ¿Necesitas reparaciones extras? Deberías hablar con Hook…

-¡No vine por reparaciones!

Scavenger se estremeció otra vez. Enfrentar a un Starscream molesto siempre era desagradable. Enfrentarlo _solo_ definitivamente estaba en la última parte de su lista de pasatiempos. Deseó intensamente que Bonecrusher se hubiera quedado con él.

Leyendo el nerviosismo en los ópticos del Constructicon, Starscream sonrió, casi amablemente.

-Relájate, Scavenger. Sólo vine a pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?

Starscream asintió. –Necesito tres… no, cinco puertas exactamente iguales a las de mis cuarteles personales.

La expresión en el rostro de Scavenger reflejó su confusión. Por un momento pensó que había captado las palabras equivocadas y revisó sus bancos de memoria. Tal vez la Tierra estaba jugando trucos con sus archivos de lenguaje. Mixmaster solía decir que era muy común que sucediera.

-¿Puertas?- repitió.

-¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo? Necesito cinco puertas idénticas a la mía. Constrúyelas. Tienen que estar listas lo más pronto posible, ¿entendido?

-¿Para qué necesitas cinco puertas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sólo constrúyelas y no hagas preguntas. No necesito aclarar que este asunto es privado y no es necesario que tus camaradas Constructicons se enteren.

-Pero me verán construirlas…

-Eso no es mi problema. Trabaja en los turnos nocturnos o algo, pero las necesito de inmediato. No me hagas repetirlo.

-Está bien, está bien… veré qué puedo hacer.

-Cuando estén listas házmelo saber. Yo me encargaré de la transportación,- continuó Starscream mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral.

-¿Y Scavenger?

-¿Qué?

-Deberías dejar de tener esos fetiches enfermos sobre chatarra terrestre. Es asqueroso.

Starscream se fue, dejando atrás a un muy avergonzado Constructicon que deseaba vehementemente tener la capacidad de hacerse invisible.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Odio las telenovelas pero creo que Scavenger sería un fiel fanático de toda esa saga de Bettys; le encantaba la chatarra humana después de todo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo :o)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mil gracias por sus reseñas :o) __ Me encanta recibir sus comentarios y más aún que estén disfrutando esta historia. Este capítulo en particular me gustó mucho. Los encuentros incómodos entre Autobots y Decepticons siempre me han fascinado, y creo que la ocasión lo ameritaba._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 3**

A nadie le sorprendió que Starscream no apareciera durante el reparto de las raciones de energon del siguiente ciclo solar. A nadie le importó, tampoco. Aunque si algún Decepticon se hubiera preguntado el motivo de su ausencia seguramente habría encontrado respuesta en el hecho de que el Comandante Aéreo, como todo oficial de alto rango, tenía el privilegio de contar con una reserva de energon para su consumo personal, lo que hacía innecesaria su presencia en el área pública. El energon no abundaba en tiempos en que los Autobots lo hacían tan difícil de adquirir, pero ninguno de los altos mandos Decepticons había sufrido escasez desde el comienzo de la guerra. Incluso los soldados de menor rango podían darse el lujo de sobre energizarse de vez en cuando. Era una de las ventajas de tomar lo que consideraban suyo sin principios éticos de por medio.

Así pues, la ausencia de Starscream durante el reparto de energon de ese día no era algo fuera de lo común, como tampoco lo habría sido su presencia. La rasposa voz del arrogante Segundo al Mando era uno de tantos sonidos recurrentes en la base Némesis, aunque también era normal no escucharla. Sus constantes cambios de humor lo hacían desaparecer por ciclos enteros, muchas veces huyendo de la ira de Megatron tras un fallido intento de insubordinación, y de repente reaparecer para continuar su interminable arenga sobre su supuesta superioridad y su destino como futuro líder de los Decepticons.

Pero, una vez más, nadie se preguntó por la mesa vacía al final del centro de abastecimiento de energon, la misma que Starscream solía ocupar cuando decidía honrar a sus camaradas con su presencia.

Nadie lo notó, excepto Megatron.

-¿Dónde está Starscream?- preguntó, cuando finalmente se percató de la ausencia de cierta traicionera sombra atrás de su espalda.

-Locación desconocida,- respondió Soundwave, que se aseguraba de que ningún Decepticon recibiera más energon del permitido.

-¿Acaso no recibió el informe sobre el ataque de hoy?

-Informe entregado.

-Entonces debería estar aquí. ¡Hazlo venir!

-Como ordenes, Megatron.

Megatron frunció el ceño. No era extraño que Starscream no se presentara a un reparto de energon, pero millones de años de experiencia lidiando con su inestable Segundo al Mando le habían enseñado al líder Decepticon a reconocer la presencia de un mal presagio. Desechó la idea, sin embargo. Darle cualquier tipo de importancia a un simple presentimiento no era su estilo, y no comenzaría a serlo ahora.

-------------------------

El sonido de motores de aviones era natural en los cielos terrestres. De la misma manera, el sonido de jets Decepticons se había convertido también en un recurrente en los cielos cercanos a plantas de energía.

Las alarmas se activaron y las peticiones de ayuda a la base Autobot fluyeron mucho antes de que el primer Decepticon se transformara y aterrizara en las instalaciones de la planta de energía. Una vez más Megatron subestimaba la intervención Autobot y privilegiaba la recolección de energía; una seria falta de prudencia, como Starscream solía decir.

Pero la misión no habría podido ser menos importante para Starscream ese día. Ignoró con frío desprecio los gritos de los humanos aterrorizados y los dejó correr sin utilizarlos como tiro al blanco como acostumbraba hacer en tales ocasiones.

Una imponente sombra a su izquierda lo hizo voltear apenas a tiempo para atrapar una de las enormes super turbinas que los Constructicons habían diseñado para transformar la energía termoeléctrica humana en energon a mayor velocidad que un convertidor normal. Starscream retrocedió un paso y casi perdió el equilibrio, pero logró estabilizarse sin dejar caer el aparato que su líder le había arrojado tan violentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Starscream?- le gritó Megatron molesto. –Deja de comportarte como un dron y haz algo útil para variar. Instala esa turbina en el cuarto de máquinas y comienza a extraer energía. ¡Ahora!

Segundo mal presagio. Starscream nunca aceptaba dócilmente ser reducido a labores que consideraba denigrantes para su rango, tales como la mera extracción de energía. Que obedeciera en el más completo de los silencios definitivamente indicaba que algo no estaba funcionando correctamente ese día, pero Megatron no tuvo tiempo de profundizar en tales pensamientos. Los motores de los Autobots ya eran bastante audibles y el líder Decepticon se apresuró a ponerse al frente de sus tropas para la batalla que se avecinaba.

------------------

Starscream ignoró el sonido de los primeros rayos láser. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de máquinas e instaló distraídamente la super turbina, que inmediatamente comenzó a extraer energía.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que lo más emocionante que ocurrió fue el sonido monótono del aparato. Todo era tan aburridamente rutinario y, aunque no lo hubiera sido, esa mañana el Comandante Aéreo estaba negado a cualquier factor de motivación.

La prueba contundente vino cuando escuchó claramente pasos acercándose y no hizo nada al respecto. Tampoco reaccionó cuando sintió, más que vio, un arma apuntándole.

-Sólo mueve un dedo y te juro que le estarás rindiendo cuentas a Primus hoy mismo, Starscream.

El Seeker miró a Ironhide de la misma manera en que habría mirado a un insecto.

Ironhide frunció el ceño. -¿No vas a defenderte?

Starscream se cruzó de brazos y se recargó cómodamente en una de las consolas del cuarto de máquinas.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- fue su desinteresada respuesta.

-Tal vez por el hecho de que estoy apuntándote y de que estoy a punto de convertirte en un montón de chatarra derretida.

Starscream sonrió. -¿Vas a dispararle a un enemigo indefenso? No lo creo, Autobot.

-¿Y desde cuánto te consideras inofensivo, pila de partes de repuesto?

-¿Puedes dejar los insultos a un lado? Son bastante aburridos, por no decir primitivos.

La mueca de Ironhide se hizo más ácida. -¿De qué se trata esto?

-No sé de qué hablas.

El especialista en armas analizó rápidamente los alrededores, su desconfianza más despierta que nunca.

-No es ninguna trampa, te lo aseguro,- se rió Starscream.

-Sí, claro… y voy a creer en tu palabra. Después de todo, la honestidad es tu especialidad,- espetó Ironhide con desdén mientras avanzaba cautelosamente hacia su enemigo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? ¿Por qué no estás peleando allá afuera junto con las otras escorias Decepticon?

La sonrisa de Starscream se hizo aún más irónica. -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Tus juegos están empezando a molestarme, Starscream. No olvides que tengo un arma apuntando directamente a tu rostro.

-Para serte honesto, Autobot, no podía importarme menos.

Inconscientemente, Ironhide bajó su arma y se rascó la cabeza, completamente confundido. -¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Tuviste una sobrecarga en tus circuitos lógicos?

-Digamos que hoy no estoy de humor para la violencia.

Ironhide permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, totalmente seguro de que sus sensores de audio habían captado las palabras equivocadas.

-Oh, ya veo lo que pasa… - dijo finalmente. -¿Cómo te atreves a venir a una batalla en ese estado tan lamentable? No creí que ni los Decepticons fueran tan estúpidos como para embriagarse antes de intentar asaltar una planta de energía. ¿Puedes siquiera caminar en línea recta?

-¡No estoy sobreenergizado, Autobot estúpido!- gritó Starscream, cediendo a su enojo natural por un momento.

Ironhide volvió a apuntarle, recordando de súbito con quién estaba tratando. -¡Mucho cuidado como me hablas, montón de basura! Yo soy el que tiene el arma, ¿recuerdas? Ahora, ¿cómo desconecto esa turbina?

-¿No es bastante obvio?

Ironhide miró inseguro la turbina que continuaba transformando energía en energon puro.

-¿Qué?- se burló Starscream. -¿No sabes cómo desactivar una simple turbina? ¿Que acaso no eres un modelo antiguo, Autobot? Eres una vergüenza para la tecnología.

-¡Cállate, porquería Decepticon, no soy tan viejo como crees!

Starscream sacudió la cabeza. –Si tú lo dices… ¿Tal vez quieres que la desconecte por ti?

-¡Quédate donde estás! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de deshabilitarla yo solo!

-Sólo te estaba ofreciendo amablemente mi ayuda.

-¡Métete tu amabilidad por tus propulsores traseros! ¡Dije que me encargaría yo mismo!

-Lo que tú digas.

Starscream se acomodó sobre la consola, disfrutando el espectáculo de Ironhide analizando torpemente el mecanismo de funcionamiento de la turbina con una mano mientras que con la otra no dejaba de apuntarle con su arma. Era bastante divertido. De repente el plan del Decepticon estaba teniendo resultados inesperados pero muy satisfactorios.

-Ni siquiera consideraría tocar el cable verde si fuera tú, Autobot. Trata el rojo,- sugirió sonriendo.

-¿Te pedí tu ayuda, acaso? Besaría a un Quintesson antes que confiar en ti,- gruñó Ironhide mientras, más decidido que nunca, dirigía sus dedos hacia el cable verde.

-Como quieras.

Al momento en que Ironhide desconectó el famoso cable verde, la turbina comenzó a emitir un chillido agudo y a lanzar grandes cantidades de humo. El especialista en armas Autobot retrocedió horrorizado ante el riesgo inminente de explosión, pero justo en ese momento un rayo le rozó el rostro e impactó el inestable aparato.

De inmediato, Ironhide giró sobre su hombro y apuntó su arma hacia Starscream, cuyo cañón de brazo aún humeaba un poco.

-Rayo nulificador,- se apresuró a explicar Starscream antes de que al sobresaltado Autobot se le escapara un tiro. -Activaste precisamente el mecanismo de auto destrucción de la turbina y no había otra manera de neutralizarlo. Puedes decir que acabo de salvar tu vida.

El Seeker volvió a cruzarse de brazos e Ironhide bajó su arma una vez más. Por un momento consideró seriamente si no era él quien estaba sobreenergizado. Quien fuera que estaba enfrente de él, no podía ser el Comandante Aéreo Decepticon.

-¿Pero por qué... quién…?

Starscream hizo una mueca despectiva. –No estoy de humor para explosiones hoy, es todo.

Un sonido salvador proveniente del comunicador interno del Decepticon rompió el incómodo silencio que siguió.

-Esa es mi señal de retirada. Ya nos veremos de nuevo, Autobot,- dijo mirando su muñeca.

-¡No creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente! Aún tienes mucho qué explicar.

Starscream descruzó los brazos y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la salida. –Al contrario, todo está dicho ya. Espero que este encuentro no haya sido tan aburrido para ti como lo fue para mí.

-¡No estoy bromeando, Starscream! ¡Detente ahora mismo o por Primus que te obligaré a hacerlo!- gritó Ironhide apuntando de nuevo a la cabeza de su enemigo.

-Tendrás que dispararme por la espalda, entonces. Adiós, modelo antiguo. No olvides mantenerte alejado de los cables verdes.

Ironhide bajó su arma, incapaz de dispararle al más odiado de sus enemigos mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta y perderse en la deslumbrante luz de la mañana.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una alucinación? Definitivamente tendría que pedirle a Ratchet que revisara su procesador cerebral. Estaba seguro de una cosa, sin embargo. Realmente necesitaría un buen cubo de energon alto grado.

-----------------------

Starscream se sentó ante su computadora personal y subió las piernas cómodamente a la consola. Un análisis minucioso de su estado físico le reveló que había gastado una cantidad insignificante de energía durante el reciente ataque a la planta de energía humana. Quién lo hubiera pensado… la paz tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

Lo único desagradable había sido el golpe que Megatron le había dado por perder una de sus queridas super turbinas, pero el daño recibido no había sido de gravedad. Si su plan tenía éxito, los días de ser el receptor favorito de las agresiones de su líder estaban contados.

Starscream consultó su cronómetro interno. El visitante que esperaba ya tenía cuatro breems de retraso. No era nada para sorprenderse, pero no por eso era menos molesto. La impuntualidad estaba en la parte alta de la lista de odios del Segundo al Mando Decepticon.

Poco antes de que los cuatro breems se convirtieran en cinco, el recién llegado se anunció con sonoros pasos que no tenían ninguna intención de pasar desapercibidos.

Starscream oprimió un botón y la puerta de sus cuarteles personales se abrió, dejando el paso libre al visitante.

-¡Finalmente te dignas a aparecer! No sé por qué tuve la ingenua idea de que podías ser un poco más puntual,- se quejó Starscream.

-Deja de ladrar, Screamer. Al menos vine, ¿no es así?- gruñó Skywarp mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de él.

-¿Por qué no te teletransportaste?

-Yo nunca invadiría tu privacidad.

Starscream le lanzó a su compañero aéreo una mirada asesina.

Skywarp se encogió de hombros. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no es fácil teletransportarme aquí con todos tus malditos sistemas de securidad, ¿estás satisfecho ahora? ¿Y para qué me llamaste, a todo esto? Tu mensaje decía que era urgente y confidencial.

-Lo es. Necesito que me hagas un favor personal.

Skywarp frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? ¿Toda esta discreción para simple un asunto personal? ¿Y de dónde sacaste la estúpida idea de que yo te haría un favor precisamente a ti?

-Del hecho de que te pagaré generosamente por tus servicios.

La expresión de Skywarp se suavizó. -¿Qué tan generosamente?

-Cinco cubos de energon.

Skywarp meditó por unos instantes. -¿De qué se trata el favor?

-Nada complicado. Necesito que te teletransportes a la unidad de almacenamiento 15-D y me traigas cinco puertas que encontrarás ahí.

-¿Puertas?

-Es lo que dije.

-¿Para qué quieres cinco puertas?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-En verdad que estás loco, Screamer.

-El tiempo está corriendo y pronto terminará el turno nocturno. Apresúrate si no quieres llamar la atención.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ten listos esos cubos de energon.

Skywarp desapareció sin esperar respuesta.

Starscream no tuvo que esperar mucho. Pocos astro segundos después, el Seeker negro y púrpura regresó, cargando con dificultad tres de las famosas puertas.

-¡Cuidado, idiota!- gritó Starscream, levantándose apresuradamente de su asiento y apenas evitando que las puertas cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo. -¿Qué quieres? ¿Que toda la base se entere de lo que estamos haciendo?

-Ese es tu problema. Ahora espera aquí, que todavía hay dos más por traer.

Skywarp se desvaneció de nuevo. Otro favorito en la lista de odios de Starscream era tener que apoyarse en camaradas aéreos tan irrespetuosos, pero tenía confianza de que pronto generaría cambios importantes en ese aspecto también.

El teletransportador reapareció de nuevo con la última parte de su carga.

-Bien. Colócalas ahí,- dijo Starscream apuntando a una pared.

Skywarp refunfuñó algo ininteligible pero obedeció. –Bueno, está hecho. ¿Dónde está mi energon?

Starscream activó un mecanismo en su antebrazo y un panel oculto en la pared se abrió, revelando una unidad de almacenamiento.

-¡Oh, así que ahí es dónde lo guardas!- dijo Skywarp alegremente. –Me pregunto por qué nunca lo encontré antes…

-Supongo que debido a tu brillante inteligencia. Por cierto, en caso de que estés planeando futuros robos te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces a menos que quieras perder tus brazos de una manera terriblemente dolorosa. Soy el único que sabe cómo desactivar el sistema de seguridad, así que no intentes nada estúpido.

-Eres tan aguafiestas.

Starscream comprimió cinco cubos y se los entregó a Skywarp, que los almacenó en su cabina de piloto. -¿Alto grado?- preguntó.

-Dos lo son.

-¿Sabes algo, Screamer? Cambié de opinión. Creo que me arriesgué mucho al ayudarte con tus ideas raras. Mis honorarios acaban de duplicarse.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves…?

-Diez cubos, y cinco tienen que ser de alto grado. Entrégamelos ahora o no sólo me llevaré esas puertas a su lugar de origen, sino que divulgaré por toda la base que estás enamorado de la Autobot Moonracer.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿En verdad? ¿Entonces por qué tienes imágenes de ella almacenadas en tu computadora?

Los ópticos de Starscream se entrecerraron amenazadoramente, emanando brillos mortales. -¿Estuviste mirando mis archivos privados?

Skywarp sonrió con cinismo. –Sólo algunos; la mayoría están muy protegidos. ¿Qué tanto escondes en tu computadora?

-Nada de tu maldita incumbencia.

-Como sea. Si quieres que mantenga mi vocalizador cerrado mejor será que seas generoso con tu compañero aéreo favorito.

Por un momento, pareció que Starscream estaba a punto de descargar sus rayos nulificadores sobre su irreverente subordinado, pero de repente, para el asombro de Skywarp, la expresión del molesto rostro del Comandante Aéreo se suavizó y una sonrisa cínica apareció, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo.

-Pero claro… ahora que lo pienso no es una mala idea. Mejor evitar las tentaciones,- dijo para sí mismo, olvidando por un momento la presencia de Skywarp.

-¿Eh?

Starscream se dirigió hacia el panel abierto lleno de cubos de energon. -¿Diez, dijiste? ¿Y por qué no quince? Tengo una mejor idea: tómalos todos. La mitad son del mejor alto grado que probarás jamás.

-¿Q-qué? ¿T-todos? ¿De qué se trata…?

Starscream no ocultó su diversión. La expresión de confusión absoluta en el rostro de Skywarp era hilarante.

-Dije que te puedes llevar todos mis cubos. Veintinuno en total.

Skywarp retrocedió lentamente, como si estuviera ante una bomba a punto de explotar.

-¿Cuál es el truco?- preguntó con voz seria, algo totalmente inusual en él.

-No hay ningún truco. Te estoy regalando toda mi reserva personal de energon. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un detalle amable con mi más traicionero compañero aéreo?

-Hablando de traiciones… no me lo trago, Screamer. Aquí hay una trampa y una muy peligrosa por cierto. Quédate con todo tu energon, yo me largo.

-¿Vas a despreciar veintinún cubos de energon, Skywarp? Sabía que eras idiota pero no tanto,- dijo suavemente Starscream, tomando un cubo y sacudiendo seductoramente su contenido.

Skywarp miró el tentador líquido pero no se atrevió a avanzar.

La amable sonrisa de Starscream desapareció de su rostro y en su lugar apareció su característica mueca de enfado. -¿Envenenaría mi propio energon, imbécil? ¡Vamos, llévatelo todo y terminemos con esto! Estás desperdiciando mi valioso tiempo.

Incapaz de resistirse más tiempo, Skywarp se transformó cautelosamente en su modo alterno. –Sólo coloca los cubos en mi cabina de carga. No podré llevármelos todos de otro modo.

Mientras sentía cómo Starscream apilaba los cubos adentro de su cabina, Skywarp se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo. Tal vez esa impulsiva debilidad le costaría la desactivación total. Con Starscream nunca se podía saber.

Sin embargo, si Starscream estaba planeando asesinarlo no sería en ese momento. La compuerta de su cabina de carga se cerró y la mano de Starscream se posó con firmeza en su ala derecha.

-Este trato está concluido. Si sabes lo que te conviene mantendrás el vocalizador cerrado sobre lo que pasó aquí y cualquier cosa que hayas visto en mis archivos privados. No voy a repetirlo, Skywarp.

Skywarp no contestó, pero antes de teletransportarse fuera de los cuarteles de Starscream tuvo tiempo para pensar que, desde que conocía a su arrogante Comandante Aéreo, era la primera vez que su rasposa voz le producía escalofríos.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_No sé quién estaba más confundido, si Ironhide o Skywarp. Una cosa es cierta: los dos necesitan un buen trago._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo :o)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Es más fácil apoderarse del comandante en jefe de un ejército que despojar a un miserable de su libertad._

_Confucio (Filósofo chino, 551 AC-478 AC)._

**Capítulo 4**

Thundercracker no se sobresaltó al ver el rayo de luz violeta que apareció a su lado, acostumbrado a que Skywarp invadiera su espacio personal. Pero se estremeció cuando vio el cubo de energon que se interpuso bruscamente entre sus ópticos y la tableta de datos que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, tuvo la serenidad necesaria para no dar la bienvenida a su compañero aéreo con un muy merecido golpe en la nariz.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te teletransportes a mis cuarteles personales sin avisarme primero, Warp?- preguntó, haciendo a un lado el cubo y mirando a su amigo a los ópticos.

-Aparentemente no las suficientes. ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Qué es esa cosa de… Check Hov?- preguntó Skywarp mientras arrebataba la tableta de datos de manos de su amigo.

Thundercracker se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado. –El nombre es Chekhov, y no es nada que te importe. Devuélveme eso,- dijo molesto.

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo otra vez en estas tontas lecturas humanas? Te estás volviendo muy aburrido, TC… Me preocupas. Antes solías ser divertido.

-Y tú solías usar un poco más tu procesador.

Skywarp sacudió la cabeza y arrojó la tableta de datos sobre su hombro. –Tss, tss… ¿Es esa la manera de tratar a tu mejor amigo que sólo quiere pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad contigo? Tu ingratitud me ofende, TC.

-Warp, lo juro… Mi paciencia tiene un límite y estás muy cerca de alcanzarlo. Espera… ¿es eso alto grado?- Thundercracker preguntó asombrado al enfocar su atención por primera vez en el cubo de energon que Skywarp llevaba en su mano izquierda.

-Puedes apostar tus propulsores traseros a que sí.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Si lo robaste de la reserva personal de Megatron otra vez…

-Relájate, no esta vez.

-Te lo advierto, Warp. Si cometiste otra de tus locuras estás solo. No me arrastrarás contigo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Obtuve este alto grado de una manera completamente legal y quiero compartirlo contigo.

-Me temo que tu definición de legal varía abismalmente de la mía.

Skywarp levantó los brazos hacia arriba en una desesperada petición de paciencia.

-TC, te juro que a veces tengo que controlarme para no dispararte. Este energon fue un regalo de Starscream, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora cierra el vocalizador y vacía este cubo. No tenemos turno de vigilancia hasta el siguiente ciclo solar y hay suficiente tiempo para sobreenergizarnos.

Thundercracker tomó inseguro el cubo de energon que Skywarp casi le estrelló en el rostro, pero nuevamente lo hizo a un lado.

-Sabes perfectamente bien que tengo poca tolerancia al alto grado… Espera un momento. ¿Dijiste que Starscream te lo dio?

-Sí, ¿y?

-Starscream nunca compartiría sus reservas de energon con nadie, mucho menos contigo.

Skywarp se encogió de hombros. -¿Y qué importa? Creo que se golpeó la cabeza, o se volvió idiota, es lo mismo. ¿Vas a beber o no? Eres muy gracioso cuando estás ebrio.

Thundercracker ignoró a su compañero aéreo y se colocó la mano pensativamente en la barbilla. –Ahora que lo dices, lo noté bastante extraño durante la batalla de hoy. Estaba bastante… silencioso.

-Maldito seas TC, en verdad que no eres divertido,- refunfuñó Skywarp mientras tomaba impacientemente el cubo de energon de manos de su amigo y lo vaciaba de un solo sorbo.

-¿Dónde está Starscream ahora?

–En sus cuarteles, supongo… ¿A mí qué me importa?- contestó Skywarp, descomprimiendo otro cubo de alto grado.

-¿Exactamente cuánto energon te dio?

-No sé, veinte o veintiún cubos creo, no recuerdo. Ya me bebí cinco. ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? Te advierto que no me durarán mucho.

-¡¿Veintinuno?! ¡Pero eso debe ser su reserva completa!

-Eso es lo que dijo.

-Esto es definitivamente muy extraño. Starscream nunca comparte nada con nadie, mucho menos regala sus posesiones bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Por eso te digo que seguramente se le quemaron algunos circuitos. Todo lo que me pidió fue que teletransportara unas puertas a sus cuarteles personales. ¿Vas a beber o no?

-¿Puertas? ¿Para qué demonios quiere puertas?

Skywarp se bebió el cubo de energon y lo arrojó violentamente sobre la consola de la computadora de Thundercracker.

-¡Muy bien, es suficiente! ¡Traté de ser paciente contigo, TC, pero has cruzado la línea! ¿Cabeza o cabina?

-¿Qué?

-¡No tengo todo el día, hermano! ¿Dónde lo quieres, cabeza o cabina?

-Ah… Cabeza.

Skywarp sonrió y lanzó un puñetazo dirigido al rostro de Thundercracker, que lo esquivó hábilmente y derribó a su compañero aéreo tacléandolo por la cintura. Ambos Seekers se enzarzaron en una de sus tantas peleas amistosas, todo pensamiento sobre Starscream momentáneamente olvidado.

-----------------------

En la vasta lista de odios de Megatron, la inactividad era un viejo favorito.

El líder Decepticon había visto la luz por primera vez en su vida rodeado de violencia y desconfianza, por lo que había aprendido a moverse antes que a hablar. Ese natural instinto de supervivencia lo había guiado siempre, poniendo en conflicto en ocasiones los calculadores confines de sus fríos patrones de razonamiento.

Megatron se sentía cómodo retando la delgada línea entre seguir funcionando y la desactivación total. Las batallas y el peligro eran parte fundamental de su programación. Comandar a su ejército en misiones que implicaban el riesgo de muerte llevaba su chispa a niveles imposibles de emoción. Era entonces cuando se sentía totalmente vivo.

Era por eso que tener que sentarse a hacer rutinarias labores de almacenamiento de información le resultaba repulsivo, casi intolerante.

Por lo general Soundwave se ocupaba de la mayor parte de esas monótonas tareas, pero a Megatron le gustaba estar informado de todo lo relacionado con el funcionamiento del Imperio Decepticon, fuera relevante o no. Era por eso que estaba sentado en su trono ese día, revisando las estadísticas del energon obtenido durante la más reciente misión de recolección de energía.

No tenía queja; Soundwave ingresaba los datos a velocidad supersónica pero, aún así, Megatron resentía profundamente la falta de actividad, su humor desfavorecido por el hecho de que había obtenido menos energía de la calculada debido a la siempre molesta intervención de los Autobots.

De repente, el ingreso de datos cesó y la pantalla de la computadora principal se quedó estática, esperando.

-¿Qué pasa, Soundwave?- preguntó Megatron sin disimular su aburrimiento.

-Reporte de Starscream no ingresado,- informó el Oficial de Comunicaciones. –Imposible continuar sin él.

-Es extraño. Starscream jamás se retrasa con sus reportes. Haz que te lo entregue inmediatamente.

-Como ordenes, Megatron.

Tensos segundos pasaron en los que todo lo que pudo escucharse fue el ansioso tamborileo de los dedos de Megatron sobre su su trono. Normalmente no le hubiera dado importancia al reporte faltante, pero de repente los pequeños avisos que había tenido durante el día le hicieron devolver su atención hacia su problemático Segundo al Mando.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, cuando vio que Soundwave tardaba más de lo normal en informarle sobre los resultados de una simple comunicación.

Soundwave no respondió. Tal parecía no haber escuchado a Megatron.

Megatron entrecerró los ópticos. –¿Recibiste respuesta de Starscream?

-Afirmativo.

-¿Y?

Una vez más, Soundwave permaneció en silencio.

Un muy poco paciente puño gris se estrelló con fuerza sobre el brazo del trono. -¡No repetiré la pregunta una vez más, Soundwave!

-Starscream ha respondido,- respondió Soundwave sin atreverse a mirar a su líder.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Respuesta irrelevante para la causa Decepticon.

-PREGUNTÉ QUÉ DIJO.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Soundwave habló de nuevo. Su voz estaba más neutra que nunca:

-De Comandante Aéreo Starscream a Comandante Supremo Megatron: ¿Por qué no tomas tu cañón de fusión y te lo metes por tus propulsores traseros?

Megatron no era el Decepticon más rápido, pero en cuestión de astrosegundos había desaparecido.

No hubo exclamaciones de rabia ni insultos. Ni siquiera pateó nada en su camino hacia la salida. Soundwave sabía perfectamente que su líder estaba guardando sus exabruptos de violencia para el momento y sujeto apropiados.

--------------------

Tal vez siete puertas habrían sido mejor que cinco.

Como fuera, Starscream sabía que tendría que utilizar la primera ese mismo ciclo solar.

Predecible como siempre, la furia de Megatron no se hizo esperar. Starscream no se sorprendió al ver su puerta volar en pedazos víctima de un estruendoso disparo de cañón de fusión.

-Vaya… Hola, líder. Tan elegante como siempre que me honras con tus visitas. Un poco más de sutileza y cualquiera podría jurar que no eres un bruto ignorante después de todo, ¿no?

Megatron no respondió con palabras. Starscream se estremeció al sentir la garra que clavó voraces dedos en su hombro y lo levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Dos furiosos ópticos rojos fue todo lo que el Seeker vio antes de que fuera azotado fuertemente contra la pared, la poderosa mano de Megatron triturando su garganta.

Por primera vez desde que Megatron había empezado a humillarlo de esa manera, Starscream no sujetó el brazo de su líder en un intento por liberarse y soportó la tortura en su cuello.

-¿T-tienes idea… de cuántas veces me has sujetado así, Megatron?- jadeó.

-Ni la más mínima. ¿Por qué no me iluminas con tu sabiduría, Starscream? ¿También hiciste una tonta lista para esa estadística?- fue la ruda respuesta. Sin embargo, el sarcasmo de Megatron anunciaba un decrecimiento en su furia.

-D-diez millones… cuatrocientas ochenta y dos veces…

Megatron abrió su mano y Starscream cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

-¿Solamente diez millones? Qué decepcionante… Tendremos que incrementar ese número, entonces.

Starscream intentó levantarse pero su mano derecha fue brutalmente aplastada por un pesado pie.

-Por favor, quédate en el suelo y ponte cómodo. No te levantes por mí,- se burló Megatron, que escuchó música en el gemido de dolor de su subordinado.

-Es grato saber que te preocupas por mi bienestar,- balbució Starscream mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no rogar por su vida. La vieja sinfonía tenía que cambiar.

Megatron entrecerró los ópticos y liberó la torturada mano de su Segundo al Mando. La ironía era la misma, la violencia latente también… pero sin embargo había algo nuevo en el comportamiento del Seeker, algo que no estaba antes y que anunciaba la explicación de los pequeños avisos previos.

Starscream apenas estaba comprobando que ninguna de las junturas de sus dedos se hubiera roto cuando se sintió levantado otra vez y arrojado violentamente hacia un lado. Cayó sentado en una silla, prueba inequívoca de que Megatron deseaba hablar antes de decidirse a descargar su cañón de fusión sobre él.

-Muy bien. Tienes mi atención. Habla,- ordenó Megatron.

-¿Qué? ¿De repente te importa lo que yo tenga que decir?

-No digas tonterías. Antes de mandarte al Área de Reparaciones quiero saber la razón de tu presente comportamiento y de tu pobre desempeño en el ataque de hoy.

-Eso pensé. Como claramente dijiste, no te importo más que un circuito quemado.

-¿Acaso no dejamos eso claro? Por tu propio bien, espero que todo esto no tenga que ver con esa estúpida lista tuya.

-Eso era investigación de merca...

-¡No me importa lo que haya sido! Mi tiempo es valioso, bufón; estás advertido. Tienes diez astro segundos para darme una explicación. El tiempo está corriendo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprenden tus palabras? Todo lo solucionas con violencia. Eres tan patético como predecible, mi _querido_ líder.

-Espero que estés consciente de que estás entrando en una zona peligrosa.

Starscream sonrió burlonamente, el cinismo expuesto en la curvatura de sus labios. -¿En verdad? ¿Estoy cerca de alcanzar la paciencia del _Gran _Megatron?

Puños apretados fueron la respuesta. La amenaza de desactivación era inminente. El momento de establecer las reglas del juego había llegado.

-Adelante,- continuó Starscream. –Golpéame, dispárame, hazme pedazos… no me importa.

El Seeker sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado. Nunca podía saber exactamente cómo reaccionaría su líder ante sus provaciones, pero esta vez no se iba a quedar a medio camino antes de averiguarlo. Afortunadamente, las primeras señales fueron esperanzadoras. Megatron no atacó.

-No te importa, dices…- repitió Megatron, su voz tan fría como calmada. –No te importará entonces si te arranco tu chispa vital y te la muestro justo antes de que te desactive definitivamente.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Megatron sonrió. -¿En verdad? ¿No intentarás defenderte? ¿Ni siquiera un disparo de tu patético rayo nulificador?

-No esta vez, Megatron. No voy a caer en tu círculo de violencia de nuevo.

-Ya veo. Debo decir que me decepcionas, Starscream. Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo.

-Al contrario. Hoy más que nunca me siento orgulloso de mí mismo, porque hoy es el día en que el gran Megatron empezará a ponerse de rodillas ante mí.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó Megatron mientras miraba cuidadosamente a sus alrededores, sus escaners internos de repente trabajando a toda su capacidad.

-No desperdicies tu sentido de la precaución, que debe estar sin estrenar por cierto. No encontrarás ninguna arma aquí, ninguna trampa.

-Explícate ahora mismo, Starscream. No voy a repetirlo.

-Te estoy diciendo simplemente que voy a humillarte. Te haré tragar tus palabras, y lo haré sin ningún tipo de violencia, sino todo lo contrario. Nunca subestimes el poder de la paz, Megatron.

Megatron estaba perplejo. Por un momento analizó al mecanoide que estaba sentado frente a él, preguntándose si era su Segundo al Mando.

Los segundos de silencio que siguieron fueron un deleite para Starscream, que estaba disfrutando como nunca la cara de estupefacción de su líder. Estaba grabando toda la conversación, por supuesto. Sería una invaluable adición para su colección de lo que llamaba "momentos torpes de Megatron".

-¿Estuviste bebiendo alto grado, Starscream?- preguntó finalmente Megatron, su furia súbitamente desvanecida.

Ahora fue Starscream el que golpeó con algo más que enojo los brazos de su silla, cediendo por un momento a su carácter natural.

-¡¿Por qué demonios todos piensan que estoy sobreenergizado?!

-Tal vez porque estás actuando más ilógicamente de lo normal, si acaso eso es posible…

-¡No, Megatron! No estuve bebiendo ni alto grado ni energon ordinario. De hecho, no he abastecido mis tanques en lo más mínimo en casi dos ciclos.

-Eso explicaría tu falta de coordinación mental.

-¿Quieres callarte y escucharme un momento, maldita sea?

-No voy a conceder ni un astro segundo más a tus estúpidos balbuceos.

-¡Estoy en huelga de hambre, Megatron!

Los ópticos de Megatron parpadearon expresando su confusión.

-¿Huelga de qué?

-Huelga de hambre. Privación voluntaria de energon hasta que escuches mis demandas.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Starscream?

-¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro, tonto ignorante? Me refiero a una forma de resistencia pacífica practicada por los humanos.

Megatron retrocedió un paso. –Sucedió, finalmente sucedió… Yo sabía que viviría para ver este día. Finalmente te volviste loco.

Starscream se levantó de la silla y encaró a Megatron.

-¡Estoy más cuerdo que nunca, patética caricatura de tirano! Y será mejor que sepas esto: no voy a consumir ni una gota de energon hasta que cumplas mis demandas.

-¿Y qué demandas serían esas?

-Respeto. Me cansé de que me trates como tu maldito juguete. Vas a respetarme, Megatron, o te quedarás sin Segundo al Mando y Comandante Aéreo. ¡Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa sobre mi poca valía, sabes perfectamente que nadie es capaz de reemplazarme!

Los ópticos de Megatron reflejaron furia de nuevo. Su brazo derecho se levantó peligrosamente y un disparo cimbró la habitación. Starscream ni siquiera se movió. Esperaba el movimiento, aunque internamente maldijo el nuevo ultraje a la pulcritud de sus cuarteles personales.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está tu reserva personal de energon?- gritó Megatron ante el enorme boquete en la pared.

-Tienes suerte de que mi unidad de almacenamiento esté vacía. De otra manera habrías causado una explosión severa, _Poderoso_ Megatron.

-¡Pregunté dónde está tu energon, Starscream!

-Obviamente no está aquí, como puedes ver. De hecho, en ningún lado cerca de mí. Lo regalé.

-¿Lo regalaste? ¿A quién?

-No tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que entiendas que mi huelga de hambre es seria, así que más vale que pienses cuál va a ser tu siguiente paso.

Por un momento, pareció que Megatron volvería a disparar su cañón de fusión, esta vez sobre Starscream. Pero no sucedió. Si existía tal cosa como el auto control en el procesador de Megatron, debía estar operando en ese momento.

-Ya veo hacia dónde te diriges, Starscream. Patético, como siempre… pero ingenioso, lo admito.

-Bueno, muchas gracias líder,- fue la irónica respuesta.

-Entre todos tus intentos para derrocarme, éste es por mucho el más infantil. No me imagino qué tan desesperado debes estar para haber recurrido a esta ridícula estrategia humana.

-Desesperado no es la palabra.

-No importa. Debes saber, sin embargo, que no tendrás éxito. No probarás ninguna de tus estúpidas hipótesis, y mucho menos lo harás a costa mía. Continuarás siendo el más patético de mis subordinados. Si es tu deseo morirte de hambre, adelante. No obtendrás nada de mí, ni respeto ni castigo.

-Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te des cuenta de cuánto me necesitas. El ejército Decepticon no puede funcionar sin mí y lo sabes perfectamente.

-Ningún soldado es indispensable y ciertamente tú no eres la excepción. No necesito decirlo, pero aún así lo haré: a partir de este momento quedas relegado de tu rango y de todo privilegio asociado a dicho rango. Si quieres comportarte como un civil, hazlo, pero serás tratado como tal. Disfruta tu pequeño juego todo lo que puedas porque durará muy poco. Ya te veré de rodillas, rogando por mi perdón como tantas veces antes.

-Te recomiendo que te sientes, Megatron, porque no verás más esa imagen. Serás tú quien se humille ante mí, así que te recomiendo que revises las junturas de tus rodillas porque a partir de hoy las utilizarás con mucha frecuencia.

-Como dije, ya lo veremos. Por una vez seré generoso contigo y te ayudaré en la noble misión de tu huelga de hambre. Me aseguraré personalmente de que no consumas ni una sola gota de energon. Si, como dijiste, hace dos ciclos que no te energizas, tus circuitos pronto comenzarán a quejarse, el vacío te devorará internamente y conocerás uno de los peores sufrimientos que un Transformer puede tener. ¿Tienes idea de lo que el hambre realmente es, pequeño imbécil?

-No, pero seguramente tú sí, ¿o no, Megatron? Eras un gladiador vulgar, después de todo, un plebeyo… un Cybertroniano de segunda clase. Me imagino que muchas veces peleaste por migajas.

El severo rostro de Megatron reflejó el alcance del insulto. Todo Decepticon sabía que nunca había que mencionar los bajos orígenes sociales de su líder bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, una vez más, Megatron contuvo su furia.

-Es verdad,- dijo con voz fría, -que el hambre no formaba parte de las vidas de arrogantes niños mimados como tú. Todo esto será una buena adición para tu experiencia de vida, Starscream, si es que acaso sobrevives. Ten cuidado. Tal vez no te permita reenegizarte cuando el dolor te enloquezca y te arrastres a mis pies suplicando piedad.

-El hambre será sin duda más piadosa que tú.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Disfruta tu capricho, entonces,- dijo Megatron mientras le daba la espalda a Starscream y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Megatron.

El líder Decepticon se detuvo.

-¿Serías tan amable de reemplazar la puerta que tan valientemente destrozaste, por cierto? Como puedes ver con las puertas a tu derecha, tomé precauciones.

Megatron no contestó y salió de la habitación. Starscream se dejó caer en su silla, su chispa palpitando frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, como cada vez que sobrevivía a un peligro mortal. Estaba más determinado que nunca a seguir adelante con su plan. Haber salido con vida de ese encuentro era el primer aviso de victoria.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

_Ya se establecieron las reglas del juego. Como Dantasia indicaba en su reseña, Starscream está practicando una forma de resistencia pacífica pero a la vez está violentando su propio cuerpo. Claro que utilizar la palabra pacífica en esta historia es engañoso, porque Starscream es tan bipolar como inteligente. La paz definitivamente toma tintes insospechados cuando la practica el buen Screamer._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; me ayudan mucho a organizar la maraña de ideas que tengo para los eventos que siguen. Hasta aquí llegan los capítulos que he publicado en la sección en inglés, así que todo a partir de ahora será nuevo. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por tenerme paciencia en la actualización de este fic. Hice una pequeña referencia al episodio "Microbots" de la Generación 1, uno de los mejores de toda la serie. Incluye la épica escena de los Decepticons borrachos, ¡una delicia!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5**

Thundercracker se deslizó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo hacia la gran zona oscura de la pared, tratando de mimetizarse con el metal inerte.

Pasos pesados se acercaron y pronto Long Haul y Bonecrusher pasaron a su lado. En contraste con su agilidad en el aire, el Seeker azul no era el mecanoide más apto para pasar desapercibido en tierra, como las miradas que le dirigieron los dos Constructicons le confirmaron.

-Está borracho otra vez…- escuchó que Long Haul le susurraba a su compañero mientras ambos le dirigían miradas furtivas.

_¿Otra vez?_

–Me sorprende que siga de pie,- contestó Bonecrusher con desprecio.

Rabiosa indignación fluyó por la chispa de Thundercracker mientras sus manos se transformaban en puños, preparadas para hacer correr lubricante Constructicon.

Sin embargo, su actual velocidad pudo haber competido apenas contra la de un simple dron de mantenimiento. Cuando Thundercracker levantó su primer amenazador brazo, Long Haul y Bonecrusher ya habían desaparecido en la esquina del corredor.

_Borracho… _

De acuerdo… tras una más que violenta pelea amistosa con Skywarp, Thundercracker había aceptado finalmente un cubo de energon de alto grado, del que se había bebido casi la mitad. Para un Cybertroniano normal esa cantidad no hubiera significado más que una pequeña elevación de temperatura corporal, pero para Thundercracker representaba auténtica embriaguez.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente como para llamarlo borracho. La vida podía ser muy injusta. Una sola vez, una sola, en la que se había propasado con el energon de alto grado, había bastado para que todos sus compañeros de armas lo pusieran siempre como el máximo ejemplo de la intoxicación. Cómo se atrevían a hacerlo cuando ellos se pasaban sus ciclos de descanso enteros totalmente perdidos en el olvido del alto grado, era un absurdo enigma. Los prejucios podían ser muy contradictorios.

No dando más importancia a la discreción, Thundercracker abandonó la relativa seguridad de la pared y reanudó la búsqueda de su errático compañero aéreo. Hacía más de dos breems que a un excesivamente sobreenergizado Skywarp se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de poner a prueba sus habilidades de teletransportación para sorprender a sus camaradas en lo que él había definido como "sus momentos privados" y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera hecho pedazos en alguna unidad de desperdicios de la base.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no dejar que Skywarp lidiara con sus estupideces solo, Thundercracker intentó una vez más comunicarse con su compañero aéreo. Pero, al igual que las diez ocasiones anteriores, el resultado fue el indiferente siseo de la estática. El maldito Skywarp debió haber apagado su comunicador interno, o estaba fundido con un muro como resultado de algún error de cálculo en uno de sus tantos saltos dimensionales.

Como fuera, Thundercracker no podía más. Sus circuitos estaban demasiado embotados y todo lo que quería era entrar en modo de recarga y olvidarse que existía el alto grado al menos por todo un milenio.

Pero existen misterios en el universo, caminos extraños que rompen con cualquier ley científicamente comprobada. Thundercracker fue el involuntario conejillo de indias de uno de esos tantos sucesos inexplicables cuando la iracunda voz de Megatron le bajó la borrachera en un astro click.

Afortunadamente, su repentino regreso al mundo de los sentidos coordinados le permitió percatarse que la furia de su líder no estaba dirigida a él.

En uno de los corredores laterales, Megatron le estaba gritando una colorida variación de maldiciones Cybertronianas a un caído Skywarp.

Imposible saber si el Seeker negro había acabado en el suelo por sí mismo o si había sido enviado ahí por cortesía del puño de Megatron. Sin embargo, la condición intacta de la estructura de Skywarp anunciaba que la violencia no estaba siendo parte importante en ese intercambio de palabras.

Aunque llamarlo intercambio era decir demasiado. Megatron gritaba y Skywarp escuchaba. Finalmente, después de espetarle un último par de maldiciones que abarcaba a todos los antepasados del jet, Megatron lo levantó con rudeza por una de las alas, lo azotó contra la pared y le exigió que no se degradara a sí mismo.

Skywarp hizo un torpe saludo militar antes de volver a caer al suelo. Megatron pareció reprimir un repentino deseo de descargarle la carga entera de su cañón de fusión y se retiró, cada uno de sus pasos anunciando su hirviente mal humor.

Afortunadamente para Thundercracker, su líder parecía llevar demasiada prisa como para notar la presencia del inmóvil Seeker azul que se había convertido en una extensión más de la pared.

Una vez que se hubo convencido de que Megatron se había marchado, Thundercracker se acercó a Skywarp, dividido entre su deseo de patearlo o ayudarlo a levantarse.

El segundo pensamiento ganó la batalla, aunque por muy poco margen. Sin embargo, Thundercracker fue bastante rudo cuando sujetó el tembloroso brazo de su compañero aéreo.

-Hey, TC… Qué bueno que llegaste… No recuerdo dónde están mis cuarteles personales…- balbuceó Skywarp.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que Skywarp se apoyara torpemente en él. Nunca en su vida había visto mecanoide más ebrio que ese. ¿Y se suponía que él, Thundercracker, era el que tenía que cargar con la pesada carga de ser el Decepticon más ebrio de la historia? Nuevamente la fama se mostraba como cruel y totalmente injustificada.

-Estás hecho un desastre, Warp. Podría llevarte directamente al Arca y no lo notarías. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la condición en la que estás?

-Sólo estoy un poco alegre, es todo…

-¿Alegre? ¡Estás más que sobreenergizado! Me sorprende que tus sistemas sigan funcionando. Debieron haber colapsado ya. ¿Acaso te tomaste la reserva personal entera de Starscream?

-Sólo tres cuartas partes…

-¡Eres un maldito fenómeno!- espetó Thundercracker mientras sacudía violentamente a su amigo.

-¡Hey, no hagas eso! Ya estoy volando, ¿sabes?

-Puedo verlo.

-No seas aguafiestas. Todavía me quedan algunos cubos... ¿Quieres un par?

-Tuve suficiente con el alto grado por hoy, gracias.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, como aquella vez que te desmayaste con un solo cubo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? _Mmmmhhh… ésta es de la mejor calidad, _-se rió Skywarp imitando asombrosamente bien la ronca voz de su compañero aéreo.

Los ópticos de Thundercracker se entrecerraron con la auténtica furia de un Decepticon. -¿Por qué nadie puede olvidar ese incidente?- gritó.

-Porque fue divertido, tal vez.

-¿Tan divertido como esto?- preguntó Thundercracker mientras soltaba a su ebrio compañero, quien obviamente no era capaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas por sí mismo. Su regreso al suelo fue estruendoso. Sus propulsores traseros absorbieron la mayor parte del golpe.

-¡Maldito seas, TC, eso me dolió! ¡No voy a poder sentarme en un vorn entero! ¡Odio tu sentido del humor!- se quejó el Seeker negro mientras se sujetaba su adolorido trasero.

-¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no tengo ningún sentido de humor!- gritó Thundercracker haciendo honor a su nombre y sacudiendo las paredes en varios mecano metros a la redonda con su poderosa voz.

-Eh… ¿fue eso un trueno sónico?- preguntó Skywarp con expresión estúpida.

-No, fue mi voz.

-Ah...

Thundercracker suspiró. Sabía perfectamente cuando una batalla estaba perdida. Con considerablemente más cuidado que la vez anterior, volvió a levantar a su amigo del suelo.

-Entonces, Warp… ¿qué te dijo Megatron?

-¿Aparte de que mi madre era un compactador de basura?

-Sí.

-Eh… oh sí… me nombró Comandante Aéreo.

No era posible para un robot vivo, pero Thundercracker podría haber jurado que el energon dejó de circular por sus sistemas.

Definitivamente tendría que hacerle una visita a Starscream.

---------------

Megatron regresó al Centro de Mando. Sus ruidosos pasos reflejaron no sólo su desprecio por toda sutileza sino su mal humor. Se dejó caer sobre su trono y se sujetó la cara con una mano, signo inequívoco de que una vez más su paciencia había colisionado con Starscream.

Soundwave percibió perfectamente la ira y el resentimiento provenientes de las ondas mentales de Megatron. Por lo general, el líder Decepticon mantenía su procesador bien protegido de cualquier intrusión telepática. Si no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento debía ser porque Starscream había logrado molestarlo más de lo normal. El Oficial de Comunicaciones se preguntó qué tan fuerte habría sido la paliza esta vez, y lamentó no haber estado presente para grabar los gritos del dolor del insufrible Seeker. Siempre eran música para sus audios.

-Recuérdame por qué nombré a Starscream mi Segundo al Mando, Soundwave.

-Perdiste una apuesta,- fue la monotónica respuesta.

-Cierto… pero recuérdame por qué lo he mantenido en el puesto todo este tiempo en lugar de convertirlo en una decoración en mi pared.

-Explicaciones nunca fueron otorgadas. Lógica: inválida.

-Ahórrame tus teorías. Debí estar demasiado sobreenergizado ese día.

-Posibilidad considerada.

Megatron abrió y cerró sus puños con frustración.

-Esto es una broma… una maldita broma. Primero mi Segundo al Mando se pone a jugar al pacifismo y ahora el Comandante Aéreo de mi ejército es un ebrio que no puede ni sostenerse sobre sus pies. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tú cambiando tu modo alterno por el de un horno de microondas?

-Sarcasmo no apreciado.

-Olvídalo. ¿Para qué necesito una conciencia si te tengo a ti, no es cierto?

-Concepto de conciencia inaceptable para organismos cibernéticos.

-Soundwave, te lo advierto… No estoy de humor.

El visor de Soundwave brilló fugazmente. Los pocos que lo conocían más allá de su fría fachada habrían reconocido en ese brillo una especie de suspiro.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- preguntó el Oficial de Comunicaciones, dejando de lado por un momento el riguroso protocolo con el que solía dirigirse a Megatron.

Megatron miró a Soundwave agradecido. A pesar de que su frío Tercero al Mando rara vez manifestaba emociones, parecía que siempre sabía el momento exacto en que su líder necesitaba algo más que ciega obediencia.

-¡Una huelga de hambre! ¡El maldito se puso en huelga de hambre!

Soundwave permaneció en silencio, analizando rápidamente el concepto de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, inexistente en la historia Cybertroniana.

Megatron se levantó bruscamente de su trono y empezó a caminar frenéticamente por todo el Centro de Mando.

-¡Starscream es un niño!- gritó. –¡Ésta tiene que ser la idea más estúpida que ha tenido en toda su vida! ¿Cuál demonios es su problema? ¿Es que acaso su procesador entiende el concepto de madurez como una forma de retroceso?

-Sugerencia: ignorar su capricho.

-¡Pero por supuesto que voy a ignorarlo! Este comportamiento infantil sólo tiene un propósito, y es mostrarme como un líder irracional y brutal, incapaz de resolver los problemas por otro camino que no sea la violencia. ¿Acaso soy un líder irracional, Soundwave?

-El 37.53% de las veces.

-Ya hablaremos en otro momento de tu honestidad. Por ahora dime, ¿qué… o mejor dicho _quién_ ha propiciado ese porcentaje?

-Starscream: 21.95%. Restante 15.58%: los Autobots.

-¡Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero! ¿Para qué necesito a Optimus Prime si tengo a Starscream? ¡Es como tener a mi peor enemigo justo a mi lado!

-Razonamiento comprensible.

-Está tratando de atentar contra mi cordura, eso es lo que está haciendo… Pero es más tonto de lo que creí si cree que no me doy cuenta. Está muy equivocado si cree que va a doblarme con estúpidas tretas.

-Solicito de curso de acción.

Megatron se acercó de nuevo a su trono y se sentó, su rostro mucho más calmado y sus ópticos emitiendo escarlatas brillos malignos.

-Ninguno, por el momento. Dejaré que Starscream juegue a su huelga de hambre. Ya vendrá arrastrándose, humillándose y rogándome que lo perdone. Hasta entonces, asegúrate de que no se energice bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si quiere saber lo que es el hambre la va a conocer en su máxima expresión.

-El orgullo de Starscream es grande. La posibilidad de que no se trate de una treta debe ser considerada,- dijo Soundwave.

-Veremos qué pasa en un par de ciclos solares. Por ahora admito que me interesa ver hasta dónde puede llegar Starscream con esto. Veremos qué es más fuerte: si su arrogancia o su hambre.

-Las probabilidades apuntan a que su fuerza de voluntad colapsará.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, Soundwave. Por lo pronto, ingresa en el banco de datos del Imperio el nombramiento de Skywarp como nuevo Comandante Aéreo, y el tuyo como mi Segundo al Mando.

El nombramiento, aunque fuera temporal, perturbó a Soundwave. Como todo Decepticon, era ambicioso, pero sabía que el rango de subcomandante encerraba una maldición, una condenación que nada tenía que ver con supersticiones. Ser sacado de la zona de comodidad que representaba ser el Tercero al Mando lo ponía en un reflector que definitivamente era engañoso.

Sin duda que la incertidumbre era la peor enemiga de la lógica.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen la ausencia de Starscream en este capítulo, pero el pobre ya empieza a sentir los efectos de la falta de energon y estaba un poco cansado, así que le di refugio en mi cama… perdón, quise decir casa ;o)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disculpas por la demora en actualizar esta historia, pero me dio el famoso síndrome de la p__ágina en blanco. Afortunadamente este capítulo ya me sacó del atolladero y al menos el siguiente ya está resuelto, así que lo estaré subiendo pronto._

_Espero lo disfruten. Recuerden que todo indica que mañana se estrena el trailer de Transformers ROTF durante los comerciales del Superbowl, creo que eso me da más emoción que el Superbowl mismo ;oP Soy muy fan del futbol americano, por cierto… Que gane el mejor, o sea los Acereros, aunque los Cardenales están siendo un patito feo muy decente._

_Bueno, no me desvío del tema je je je. Vayamos al capítulo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 6**

Thundercracker no se sorprendió de encontrar un enorme agujero humeante en el lugar en donde debía estar la gran puerta de los cuarteles personales de Starscream.

Lo que sí fue sorprendente fue encontrar a su Comandante Aéreo funcionando y en una pieza. Había esperado toparse con una vista mucho más normal de acuerdo a las circunstancias: Starscream en el suelo, con algún miembro faltante, tal vez ostentando un gran agujero en el pecho cortesía de cierto cañón de fusión…

Pero no. A diferencia de lo que el mal humor de Megatron y la bizarra promoción de Skywarp a Comandante Aéreo habían anunciado, Starscream yacía cómodamente acostado sobre su cama de recarga, los brazos atrás de su cabeza a manera de almohada y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. El Seeker parecía estar perfectamente funcional, según su intacta estructura anunciaba.

-¡Ah, Thundercracker! Encontrarás esto difícil de creer, pero me alegro de verte,- dijo Starscream en cuanto vio la forma de su compañero aéreo emerger entre el humo.

Thundercracker no respondió, aún atónito por la contradicción entre su sonriente camarada y el desastre que eran sus cuarteles personales. Además de la puerta, casi una pared entera había sido destruida. Por el cañón de fusión de Megatron, por supuesto.

-Sé un buen compañero aéreo y ayúdame con eso, ¿quieres?- continuó Starscream apuntando hacia una pila de puertas de repuesto que estaban apoyadas sobre una pared.

Thundercracker se recuperó de su asombro y se cruzó de brazos, clavando en Starscream una de sus más severas miradas.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- respondió. –Según escuché, ya no eres mi superior inmediato.

Starscream sonrió afectadamente. –Cierto, pero eso no borra miles de vorns de amistad incondicional, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Ja! Si hay algo que aprendí de ti en estos miles de vorns, Starscream, es que tu nombre y el término "amistad" no se mezclan.

El rostro de Starscream se hizo más maligno todavía. –La vida da muchas vueltas, "amigo". Y si tienes el mínimo de inteligencia que siempre te he concedido, sabrás que, por más ilógica que la actual situación sea, es sólo temporal, y que pronto no sólo recuperaré mi rango sino que alcanzaré la cima. Si sabes lo que te conviene, mantendrás tu lealtad conmigo.

-¿En verdad? ¿Y cuál será mi recompensa? ¿Vas a saturarme de alto grado como lo hiciste con Warp? Yo no me vendo por unos cuantos cubos de energon, Starscream. Deberías saberlo.

Starscream se echó a reír. –¿Que no te vendes por energon, dices? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Todos saben que hasta un recién creado tolera más alto grado que tú. Basta que bebas medio cubo para que beses el suelo, literalmente hablando… ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en que estabas tan sobre energizado que pensaste que aquel vehículo humano rosa era una fémina? Fue toda una hazaña evitar que le conectaras tus circuitos íntimos. Debimos dejar que lo intentaras, como Skywarp sugirió. A veces me odio a mí mismo por tratar de evitar que mis compañeros aéreos se humillen a sí mismos con tanta frecuencia. Eres muy afortunado que no había nadie más atestiguando tu brillante momento.

-No sé de qué hablas…- murmuró Thundercracker casi para sí mismo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto conmigo! A pesar de ser un tipo tan aburrido, no puedo negar que a veces eres involuntariamente divertido. En cuanto a tu lealtad, mi querido ex subordinado, simplemente no existe. No es ningún secreto para nadie que eres un blando, un pusilánime que no cree realmente en nuestra gloriosa causa Decepticon. De hecho, yo soy de los que piensan que no eres más que un desertor en potencia… un Autobot con disfraz.

-¿C-cómo te atreves…?

Starscream silenció a Thundercracker con un firme ademán de su mano. –Pero tu falta de convicción no tiene la menor importancia en este momento. Hay otras prioridades.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó cautelosamente Thundercracker.

-Como que reemplaces mi puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes un problema con tus audios? ¡Reemplaza mi puerta! Si tus ópticos funcionan un poco mejor que tus sensores auditivos, verás cinco puertas a tu derecha…

-¿De qué rayos se trata todo esto?

-Espero sinceramente que no me hagas repetir mis palabras.

Thundercracker entrecerró sus ópticos y miró suspicazmente las mencionadas puertas. Su pecho se irguió en lo que pareció ser un suspiro y se dirigió hacia una silla que estaba volteada cerca de la cama de recarga de Starscream. Con sorprendente paciencia la colocó en su posición correcta y se sentó.

-Muy bien, Starscream, es hora de hablar sin rodeos. Nunca nos hemos agradado el uno al otro, pero me gusta pensar que a veces ha habido una especie de respeto entre nosotros.

-¿Respeto? Yo diría que tu apatía me aburre demasiado como para dirigirte la palabra un ápice más de lo necesario.

-Como sea. Mi punto es que si esperas que coloque esa puerta, cuando no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo, será mejor que empieces a ser sincero conmigo, por más imposible que te parezca.

Starscream se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama de recarga, quedando a la misma altura que Thundercracker.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó simplemente.

-¿De qué se trata esta tontería de la huelga de hambre?

Starscream se carcajeó, haciendo que el serio rostro de Thundercracker se hiciera más severo todavía.

-Los chismes son más rápidos que la luz, pudo verlo...- logró decir entre risas. - No hace ni un breem que notifiqué a Megatron sobre mi huelga de hambre y ahora toda la base lo sabe. No me sorprende, sin embargo.

-Las paredes son muy capaces de escuchar en este lugar, deberías saberlo. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

-No es ninguna tontería, te lo aseguro,- dijo Starscream una vez que dejó de reír. –Pocas veces he sido tan serio en mi vida.

-¿Y dónde está la seriedad en privarse voluntariamente de energon?

-Como esperaba, tu razonamiento no puede ir más allá de lo obvio. Al igual que Megatron, careces de imaginación. Debe ser muy aburrido ser tú.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño. Por primera vez durante toda la conversación, su rostro reflejó agresividad latente.

-¿Y debe ser muy divertido ser tú, no Starscream? Levantarse de la cama de recarga un día con un plan idiota para derrocar a Megatron, y al otro con la súbita ocurrencia de dejar tus tanques de energon vacíos.

Starscream se encogió de hombros. –Debo admitir que sí, me divierto bastante.

Thundercracker se levantó de súbito, derribando la silla en la que estaba sentado con la rudeza de su movimiento.

-¿¡Qué acaso nada nunca es serio para ti?! ¿Acaso te imaginas lo que es realmente la falta de energon, estúpido?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Desde cuándo soy parte de tu lista de preocupaciones?

-No te halagues a ti mismo, Starscream. No eres tú quien me preocupa, sino las consecuencias de tu tonto jueguito.

Starscream se echó a reír de nuevo. -¡Thundercracker, el leal Decepticon! ¡Esa fue buena! ¿Así que ahora te preocupa el destino de tu gloriosa facción?

–Lo que para ti es un juego puede desencadenar un caos aquí. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?

-¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta! Es por eso que estoy haciendo esta huelga de hambre, tonto. Aunque admito que me sorprende que veas más allá de tu normal ineptitud, te advierto una cosa: o me apoyas en esto, o te largas de aquí. Tus balbuceos comienzan a cansarme.

Thundercracker se recargó en la consola de la computadora de Starscream y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo afectadamente. -¿Cansarte, eh? ¿Lo dices literalmente? ¿Cuándo te energizaste por última vez?

Starscream se encogió de hombros. –No es de tu incumbencia.

-Me atrevería a decir que hace al menos dos ciclos solares que no pruebas ni una sola gota de energon, ¿o acaso me equivoco? ¿Cómo es, Starscream? ¿Empiezas a sentirte cansado?

-¿De ti? Todo el tiempo.

Thundercracker sacudió la cabeza. -Podrás creer que engañas a todos con tu falsa seguridad, pero he sido tu compañero aéreo desde que éramos cadetes en la Academia de Guerra y sé perfectamente la clase de petro rata mentirosa que eres.

-¿Por qué no vas y te metes a ti mismo por tus propulsores traseros?

-Lo haré, pero antes contéstame algo: ¿Lo sientes ya? El hambre… ¿Cómo es?

Starscream analizó fríamente el rostro del Seeker azul antes de contestar.

-Así que éste es… el lado obscuro del siempre recto Thundercracker. Me retracto. Tal vez sí eres un Decepticon después de todo. Ahora más que nunca te conviene considerar dónde colocar tu lealtad.

-Déjame adivinar… En ti, ¿no es así?

-Es lo que cualquier mecanoide medianamente inteligente haría.

Thundercracker se dirigió hacia el montón de puertas apiladas en la pared y sujetó una.

-Te diré lo que este mecanoide medianamente inteligente hará, Starscream. Voy a instalar esta puerta como me lo pediste, y no lo haré porque sea una orden, sino porque será lo único que haga por ti durante tu… huelga de hambre. No olvides que oficialmente ya no eres mi superior inmediato. Eso quiere decir que puedo volver en cualquier momento y obligarte a tragar energon hasta que haga erupción por tus entradas de aire. Y creéme que lo haré, si veo que tus estupideces ponen en peligro a tus compañeros aéreos.

-¿Así que de esto se trata?

-¿Por qué te extraña? Tú mismo lo dijiste, Starscream. Soy un Decepticon. Mi propia supervivencia es mi prioridad, y también la de mis amigos. Tú, por supuesto, no estás en esa reducida lista.

Starscream se levantó y se dirigió hacia Thundercracker. Pese a que los niveles de energía ex Comandante Aéreo empezaban a dar lecturas negativas, Thundercracker se estremeció cuando vio la dura mirada en el rostro frente a él.

-Perdóname si no sufro por no estar en tu selecto grupo de amistades. ¿Me creerías si te digo que yo tampoco tengo ningún afecto por ti en lo absoluto? Ahora escúchame, Thundercracker, y escúchame bien: En verdad que estoy consciente de las implicaciones ridículas que mi huelga de hambre puede tener, pero medidas extremas son necesarias en ciertas circunstancias, y dichas medidas son las que a fin de cuentas ganan las guerras. Nunca he sido el compañero aéreo más leal, y te aseguro que no pienso empezar a serlo ahora. Si tú o Skywarp salen perjudicados por todo esto, que así sea. Sólo confirmará mi hipótesis de que son unos débiles incapaces de defenderse por sí mismos. Claro que tengo otra teoría respecto a tu actitud.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál sería?- preguntó Thundercracker.

La sonrisa de Starscream era más que maligna cuando volvió a hablar. –Hablas de lealtad y seriedad, cuando tú mismo no eres más que un mal chiste. ¿Estás familiarizado con los celos, tal vez? ¿Estarías aquí sermonéandome si hubieras sido tú quien hubiera sido promovido a Comandante Aéreo en lugar de Skywarp?

-¿Cómo sabes que Megatron nombró a Warp…?

-Nada sucede en esta base sin que yo me entere. ¡Ahora contesta mi pregunta!

Thundercracker miró a Starscream con un extraño odio reflejado en sus rasgos faciales, pero el reservado Seeker logró controlar sus deseos de romperle la cara a su venenoso ex comandante.

-Estás más torcido de lo que creía si crees que todos somos unos psicópatas egocéntricos como tú, Starscream,- dijo finalmente.

-Quizás… pero te di algo para pensar, ¿acaso no es así? Ya me dirás si mi huelga de hambre es una estupidez o no. Pero viendo en dónde está tu lealtad, puedo asegurarte que jamás saborearás los placeres del poder. Qué desperdicio.

Thundercracker afianzó su agarre sobre la puerta que cargaba y la llevó hacia la entrada. Comenzó a soldarla en silencio, combatiendo el caos que el disparo de Megatron había causado.

-Eso se ve como chatarra,- dijo Starscream mientras se volvía a acostar en su cama de recarga. Tenía que conservar energía y mantenerse de pie era una mala idea.

-No soy un maestro ingeniero, ¿sabes?- se quejó Thundercracker.

-Puedo notarlo.

El Seeker azul finalizó su trabajo y se sacudió las manos. –Listo… Se abrirá con dificultad, pero funcionará... Al menos hasta que Megatron vuelva a volarla, por supuesto.

-Esa la menor de mis preocupaciones. Como ves, no me faltan reemplazos.

Thundercracker hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dispuso a probar el mecanismo de la nueva puerta con su propia partida. Antes de salir, dirigió una mirada rencorosa hacia atrás.

-Debo admitir que le das un extraño estilo al pacifismo, Starscream… Veremos hasta dónde puedes llegar.

-Hasta donde yo quiera... Exactamente hasta donde yo quiera.

Thundercracker salió y la puerta se cerró tras de él. La sonrisa de Starscream se hizo más amplia. Le había implicado distintos niveles de dificultad, pero de alguna manera había logrado controlar a sus dos compañeros aéreos a pesar de que oficialmente ya no ostentaba ninguna autoridad sobre ellos.

Era tiempo de continuar moviendo sus piezas. Ciertamente, el ajedrez era un juego fascinante.

---------------

No era extraño que Megatron discutiera sus planes con Soundwave. Tampoco era extraño que Soundwave casi se limitara a escuchar durante esas reuniones, señalando de vez en cuando posibles fallos de cálculos o ligeros cambios de estrategia.

No era extraño.

Lo que sí era raro era esa incomodidad, esa sensación de ausencia fija en su espalda que Megatron sentía mientras miraba con suspicacia a su nuevo Segundo al Mando.

Normalmente, Soundwave no habría importunado a su líder por cuestiones ajenas a la misión que estaban discutiendo, pero la situación era más seria de lo que aparentaba. Romper el protocolo se presentó como una opción lógica.

-¿Puedo ser de asistencia, Lord Megatron?

Los ópticos de Megatron parpadearon, retornándolo a la realidad. El líder Decepticon se sorprendió cuando se percató de lo que estaba esperando. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar su curiosidad sin saciar.

-¿Qué te parece la estrategia, Soundwave?- preguntó cautelosamente.

-78.32 por ciento de éxito asegurado.

-No fue eso lo que pregunté.

Soundwave se quedó inmóvil. La calma reinante no era en absoluto tranquilizadora.

Megatron se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la Sala de Guerra.

-Quiero decir que si no encuentras algún fallo, algo que puedas… criticar.

Un incómodo escalofrío recorrió los circuitos internos de Soundwave. La tormenta estaba empezando mucho antes de lo planeado.

-Negativo, Megatron,- contestó. A pesar de que su monotónica voz siempre sonaba neutra a los oídos de otros, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Soundwave realmente se esforzó por hacerla sonar lo más carente de emociones posible.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Alguna falla mínima, tal vez? ¿Algo que descuidé?

-Negativo.

-¡Tal vez vas a decir que tengo desperdicios en lugar de circuitos cerebrales!- Megatron insistió peligrosamente.

-Negativo.

-Ya veo…

Megatron se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer calmado. Se daba cuenta de lo enfermizo de sus expectativas, y tenía que dominarlas. Había pasado tantos milenios con una traicionera presencia a sus espaldas que de repente no tenerla era perturbador.

¿Pero acaso no era eso mejor? ¿No tener que preocuparse por una molesta y rasposa voz siempre insultante, permanentemente retando su autoridad?

Sí, era mejor, tenía que ser.

¿Entonces por qué de repente todo se sentía tan… vacío?

Pocas veces Megatron había sentido real desprecio por sí mismo. Tenía que erradicar pensamientos insignificantes, de lo contrario estaría admitiendo que Starscream tenía razón, y eso _no _iba a suceder.

Cualquier cosa que garantizara el mejor funcionamiento de su ejército era bienvenida. Él la haría funcionar.

Mientras intentaba retornar toda su atención a la misión en progreso, Megatron no pudo evitar percatarse de cuánto despreciaba la paz realmente, casi tanto como odiaba a su ex Segundo al Mando.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Espero les haya gustado. Aunque mi intención al escribir este fic es humorística, creo que la conversación entre Starscream y Thundercracker tenía que tener ciertos matices serios._

_Sobre el desliz de Thundercracker con un automóvil rosa, no, no es que tenga un fetiche con eso, es sólo que ese día andaba muy sobre energizado, o sea que se tomó más de un cuarto de cubo de alto grado y pensó que un vehículo humano era Elita One. Hay un fic corto que escribí relacionado con eso, clasificación C, aunque no realmente subido de tono. Si les interesa lo publico por aquí._


	7. Chapter 7

_Después de miles de años, aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando este fic. Disculpen la demora pero ya saben, el famoso síndrome de la página en blanco, otros fics en progreso, altas y bajas de la vida real, en fin… Pero por fin escribí esta actualización, que espero les guste._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que me encanta leerlos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 7**

Difusas siluetas se asomaron sigilosamente entre las sombras para luego desaparecer. Dos pequeñas figuras hicieron su camino entre los obscuros pasillos de la base Némesis, haciendo uso de toda la cautela de que eran capaces.

Aunque en lo referente a la definición de cautela, las opiniones eran bastante variadas, especialmente considerando que para Frenzy y Rumble el sigilo no era más que mirar suspicazmente en cada esquina y en cada panel, sin importar el escándalo que hacían con sus pasos y el eco de sus risotadas.

Afortunadamente para ellos, no había nadie cerca para escucharlos, y aunque así hubiera sido, no les hubieran dado demasiada importancia. Todo Decepticon sabía que los gemelos eran sinónimo de problemas, y a menos que se tuviera la intención de soportar castigos como turnos y asignaciones adicionales, era mejor dejarlos en paz. No hacerlo significaba tener un problema serio con Soundwave, que nunca había sido tolerante con el abuso físico en contra de sus preciosas creaciones, aunque convenientemente ignoraba todo el daño que sus pequeños monstruos causaban a otros.

-¡Dámelo a mí, cabeza de propulsor trasero! Vas a romperlo,- dijo Frenzy.

-Eres el más descuidado de los dos. Quita tus sucias garras,- contestó Rumble, golpeando las manos de su hermano, que intentaba a toda costa quitarle el objeto que llevaba cargando.

-¡Dije que me lo dieras!- insistió Frenzy, empujando violentamente a su gemelo.

Rumble respondió de la misma manera, y pronto los dos Cassetticons se enredaron en una de sus constantes peleas de hermanos, que terminó cuando se golpearon abruptamente contra una puerta cerrada. Fue un milagro que el objeto que había motivado la pelea permaneciera intacto.

-Oye, Screamer, somos nosotros,- dijo Rumble, poniéndose de pie y gritando hacia la puerta. –Ábrenos, ¿quieres?

Frenzy dio un codazo a su gemelo alegremente. –La contraseña, ¡di la contraseña!

Rumble se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia el intercomunicador al lado de la puerta. -¡Starscream se excita con catálogos de lencería humana!- gritó.

La puerta se abrió y ambos Cassettes entraron, arrastrando lo que llevaban consigo.

-¿Contraseña?- se quejó Starscream desde su cama de recarga. –¡Nunca les di ninguna contraseña, enanos!

-Lo sabemos,- dijo Rumble. –Fue idea nuestra.

-Son tan graciosos,- fue la irónica respuesta. –Y también tienen más de cuatro breems de retraso. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Al menos espero que hayan traído lo que les solicité.

-Sí, justo como la pediste…- confirmó Rumble.

-¿Alguien los vio?

Frenzy sacudió la cabeza. –Nop, y aunque así hubiera sido, no creo que les hubiera importado mucho, ¿sabes?

-Cierto,- secundó Rumble. -¿Qué clase de lunático querría un pedazo de textil humano?

-Screamer.

-Ah, claro…

-¿Quieren callarse ustedes dos? Sólo extiéndanla y armen la estructura afuera,- ordenó Starscream.

-Un momento, Screamer. El pago primero,- dijo Rumble.

-Sí, si quieres algo, lo pagas. Oficialmente ya no puedes darnos órdenes, ¿recuerdas?

Starscream hizo una mueca pero levantó su brazo y apuntó hacia una mesa. -Encontrarán el disco ahí.

Frenzy se dirigió felizmente hacia el lugar indicado y tomó un pequeño disco de datos.

-Pruébalo,- le dijo Rumble.

Frenzy lo introdujo en su puerto de acceso y aprobó con la cabeza. –Oooooooh sí… está todo…

-Recuerden: no lo obtuvieron de mí. No quiero tener problemas con Soundwave si se entera de que les di un disco entero de pornografía Cybertroniana pesada a sus dos más inmaduros enanos,- dijo Starscream.

-Tranquilo. Si nos descubre, le diremos que se lo robamos a Swindle,- dijo Rumble mientras intentaba quitarle el disco a su hermano.

-Bien. Cumplí mi parte, ahora cumplan la suya.

-Como digas, Screamer.

Ambos Cassetticons extendieron el enorme pedazo de tela blanca y se las ingeniaron para montarlo en delgado tubo metálico, pese a que era mucho más grande que ellos.

-Listo,- dijo Rumble. -¿Dónde la quieres?

-Afuera de mis cuarteles, por supuesto,- contestó Starscream. -No demasiado cerca, sin embargo. Espero visitas no bienvenidas durante los siguientes ciclos solares.

-¿Para qué rayos quieres una bandera blanca, a todo esto?- preguntó Frenzy.

-Sí, es una estúpida costumbre humana,- agregó Rumble.

-Podría tratar de explicarles, pero dudo que sus lerdos procesadores puedan entenderlo. Basta que sepan que es un símbolo de paz, es todo.

-¡¿Paz?!- se carcajeó Rumble. -¿Qué sigue, Screamer? ¿Te vas a pintar una insignia Autobot en el trasero?

-Mantendrás tus estúpidos comentarios para ti mismo, Rumble, ¡y deja de llamarme así! Es verdad que no me he energizado últimamente, pero soy bastante capaz de traspasar mi puerta con tu cabeza.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Qué hay del otro pequeño trabajo que les encargué? Espero, por su propio bien, que lo hayan cumplido.

-Relájate, Starscream, fue lo primero que hicimos,- dijo Frenzy.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo para qué querías que le dijéramos toda esa basura a Skywarp. Casi nos vuela la cabeza, ¿sabes? Creo que no le gustó que le dijéramos que era una broma de Comandante Aéreo.

Frenzy asintió. –Fue peor cuando le dijimos que el trasero de un Sharkticon inspiraba más respeto que él.

-Perfecto,- dijo Starscream, como para sí mismo. -No espero que reaccione inmediatamente pero al menos tendrá algo en qué pensar, justo como Thundercracker. En lo que respecta a mis ex subordinados cabezas de cono, no son más que peones.

-Eh… ¿Screamer? ¿Estás seguro de que la falta de energon no te está enloqueciendo, digo, todavía más de lo normal?- preguntó Rumble rascándose la cabeza.

-Te repito que no voy a perder el tiempo hablando con tontos como ustedes. ¿Terminaron?

-Eh, sí,- dijo Frenzy mirando la gran bandera blanca que ya ondeaba afuera de los cuarteles personales del ex Segundo al Mando Decepticon.

Starscream se levantó y se dirigió calmadamente hacia la puerta abierta.

-No está mal,- dijo. –Se ve bastante… pacífica.

-Yo diría que ridícula,- dijo Rumble. –En fin… ¿necesitas algo más?

-No por ahora. Recuerden que me mantendrán informado de todo lo que suceda en la base, y no se alejen mucho. Voy a necesitar algunos pequeños favores más de ustedes.

-Con gusto, siempre y cuando tengas con qué pagarnos… Vamos, Frenz, quiero ser el primero en ver ese disco.

-¡No antes que yo, tonto!

-Ah, qué rayos… Veámoslo juntos.

Ambos Cassetticons se alejaron por el corredor. Starscream se quedó solo, admirando su gran bandera blanca.

Sonrió con malicia, seguro que le daría un nuevo significado a la paz.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta a su cama de recarga, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando un repentino mareo lo hizo detenerse. No pudo evitar que una de sus rodillas chocara contra el suelo aparatosamente.

Se sujetó la cabeza, preocupado. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Sus sistemas habían tenido una pequeña falla, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Pero sólo había pasado poco más de dos ciclos sin consumir energon, ¿cómo era posible? No había creído que su cuerpo empezara a mostrar señales de falta de energía tan pronto…

Starscream desechó esos pensamientos, se levantó y continuó su camino hacia la cama de recarga, extremando precauciones.

La carrera comenzaba a tornarse peligrosa, pero él no retrocedería. Le estrellaría el pacifismo en la cara a Megatron así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Y tenía una bandera blanca afuera para probarlo.

--------------

Los turnos nocturnos podían ser muy agotadores, especialmente para un Seeker separado de su trío. Y si dicho Seeker había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con una patrulla de Autobots durante su vuelo de reconocimiento, y si a dichos Autobots les había parecido muy divertido practicar tiro al blanco con un solitario Decepticon, entonces los turnos nocturnos definitivamente eran lo peor.

_Malditos gemelos Autobots…, _pensó Dirge mientras se dejaba caer en su cama de recarga, finalmente dándose el lujo de relajarse en la privacidad de los cuarteles personales que compartía con Thrust y Ramjet. El ciclo solar estaba apenas empezando, de acuerdo a los husos horarios terrestres, pero Soundwave le había autorizado quince breems de descanso y pensaba aprovechar cada astro segundo.

Uno a uno, los circuitos de Dirge empezaron a desconectarse, proporcionando un imediato alivio a las abolladuras que su desagradable encuentro con Sideswipe y Sunstreaker le había causado. Sus circuitos auto reparadores comenzaron su minucioso trabajo. Las heridas no eran graves y lo más seguro era que cuando el Seeker Conehead despertara, los daños ya estarían reparados.

Apenas había comenzado Dirge a sumergirse en el pacífico mundo de la inconsciencia, cuando la puerta se abrió. A pesar de que sus ópticos estaban apagados, pudo sentir el molesto rayo de luz del pasillo exterior bañando su rostro.

-Ramjet, vete…,- balbució el Conehead con voz débil. Realmente necesitaba recargarse, y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era involucrarse en un intercambio de golpes con su molesto compañero aéreo, que era bastante aficionado a iniciar peleas.

La respuesta no vino en forma de palabras. El ruido inconfundible del sistema de iluminación encendiéndose a toda su capacidad hizo a Dirge entreabrir los ópticos…

-Ramjet, ya te dije que…

-No soy Ramjet, idiota. Y ahora levanta tu feo trasero de ahí.

Dirge abrió los ópticos, mirando confundido a Skywarp, que estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta y miraba glotonamente los amplios cuarteles personales de los Coneheads.

-Skywarp, ¿pero qué demonios…?

-Coordina tus sensores auditivos con tu procesador y levántate. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

Dirge se sentó en la cama de recarga, todavía atontado pero dejando que su creciente enojo reactivara sus sistemas.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí?- exclamó.

Skywarp sonrió. –Simple. Confisco mi nueva adquisición.

-¿Tu nueva qué?

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo, cara de cono? Estoy confiscando tus cuarteles personales, ¿acaso no estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro?

Dirge se levantó bruscamente, olvidando súbitamente todo intento de entrar en modo de recarga. –¡Debes estar más sobre energizado que de costumbre, idiota, si crees que puedes entrar aquí y hablar estupideces! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Esto es propiedad privada!

-Mucho cuidado como le hablas a tu nuevo Comandante Aéreo, Dirge. Puedo iniciarte una corte marcial por mucho menos que esto.

-¿Pero qué…?

Skywarp se acercó a su compañero aéreo y se cruzó de brazos, ostentando orgulloso su superioridad.

-Asumo que ya fuiste informado de que Megatron me ascendió.

-Escuché algo, sí… Pero deberías saber que es sólo temporal, sólo mientras a Starscream se le pasa su complejo pacifista.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Soy el nuevo Comandante Aéreo y eso te convierte en mi subordinado, ¡así que obedece mis órdenes! Tienes un breem para sacar tus posesiones de aquí, o puedes buscarlas después en las unidades de desperdicios de la base, como prefieras.

-¡No puedes quitarme mis cuarteles personales!- gritó Dirge.

-Corrección: sí puedo. El resto de tu trío ya fue informado. Ahora saca tu feo trasero de aquí, Dirge. Contaminas mi nuevo cuarto de recreación con tu presencia.

Dirge entornó los ópticos, clavando en Skywarp su más agresiva mirada. –Estás haciendo esto sólo para molestarme, ¿verdad?

Skywarp se echó a reír. –No te des tanta importancia, cara de cono.

-¿Entonces por qué no construyes tu cuarto de recreación o lo que rayos sea en otro lado? Hay centenares de lugares vacíos en la base.

-Sí, pero me gusta éste; es perfecto para mis necesidades. Y es verdad que hay bastantes espacios libres en la Némesis, más que suficientes para que tú y tus compañeros cabezas de cono busquen nuevo alojamiento. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro, Dirge?

Los puños de Dirge temblaron de rabia. Deseaba tanto introducir sus misiles de concusión por los propulsores traseros de Skywarp… pero la situación no estaba a su favor, y como en cualquier otra situación en la que no tuviera el control absoluto, el Conehead decidió ceder.

-Sí…- gruñó.

-¿Sí, qué?

–Sí… señor.

-Mucho mejor. ¡Ahora fuera!

Dirge se dirigió hacia la puerta y casi se topó de frente con Thrust, que cargaba una pila de contenedores de metal. Por el esfuerzo que el Conehead rojo estaba haciendo, su carga parecía ser muy pesada.

-Ya era hora, Thrust,- dijo Skywarp. –Colócalos ahí y empieza a desmantelar este lugar.

-¿Qué es toda esa chatarra?- preguntó Dirge, cada vez más confundido.

-Veamos,- contestó Skywarp. –Mi nuevo sistema de luz y sonido, mi cancha de basketrek, mi colección de pornografía Cybertroniana…

-¡Espera! ¿Megatron te nombró Comandante Aéreo o Supremo Dueño del Universo? ¡No puedes sólo entrar aquí y tratarnos como si fuéramos tus malditos esclavos!

-Tengo noticias para ti, Dirge: sí puedo. Y deberías estar agradecido, idiota. La única razón por la que no te estás ayudando a tus compañeros aéreos es porque Soundwave te autorizó esos quince breems de descanso. Cuando terminen, quiero tu trasero de vuelta para que fijes personalmente los soportes de mi cancha de basketrek. ¿Entendiste?

Dirge estaba a punto de replicar cuando Ramjet entró, cargando una bandeja con cubos de energon.

-¡Oh, pero esto es el colmo!- gritó Dirge. -¿Tú también, Ramjet? ¿Sirviendo a este payaso, cuando deberías estar pateándole el trasero?

Ramjet se encogió de hombros. Normalmente tomaba el rol de líder de los Coneheads, pero en ese momento simplemente parecía no importarle.

-¿Qué sigue, su Alteza?- continuó Dirge con ironía, dirigiéndose a Skywarp.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, mi despreciable subordinado, creo que está entre mis atribuciones suspender tu inmerecido período de descanso. Nuevas órdenes, Dirge: usa el puente espacial y ve a Cybertron, y consígueme tres… no… mejor cinco féminas.

-¿Y dónde esperas que las encuentre?

-Usa tu imaginación. Si hay algo que todavía abunda en Kaon son las casas de placer.

-Sabes perfectamente que Megatron no permite los traslados no autorizados…

-No es mi problema. ¡Ahora ve y cumple mi orden!

Dirge sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida, casi chocando con Thundercracker antes de salir.

-Ah, TC, llegas a tiempo,- saludó Skywarp.

-¿Por qué, Warp? ¿Me asignarás labores de esclavo a mí también?- replicó Thundercracker con ironía.

El nuevo Comandante Aéreo rió. –No por el momento. Alégrate, hermano. Por fin tendremos un cuarto de recreación decente.

Thundercracker sujetó el brazo de Skywarp y arrastró a su amigo hacia una esquina, mientras Thrust y Ramjet comenzaban a descargar el contenido de los contenedores metálicos.

-¿Sabes que no puedes hacer esto, no Warp? Tus… _órdenes_ están por mucho fuera del protocolo militar.

-¿Y qué? Soy el Comandante Aéreo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con la Élite Aérea.

-Starscream nunca nos hizo redecorarle sus cuarteles personales, hasta donde puedo recordar.

-Screamer está fuera de comisión, ¿de acuerdo? Rayos… casi parece que lo extrañaras, TC…

-Lo único que extraño es un poco de orden. ¿Somos guerreros o bufones?

-Relájate, ¿qué hay de malo en divertirnos un poco?

-¿No deberías estar planeando alguna estrategia de vuelo, en lugar de perder el tiempo? Sé que Megatron tiene planeado un robo de energía a gran escala…

Skywarp miró con suspicacia a su compañero aéreo. –Sí… ya veo hacia dónde va todo esto… Aún no superas que Megatron me haya nombrado a mí y no a ti como Comandante Aéreo.

-No digas tonterías. Ya son dos veces que escucho esa estupidez hoy.

-Tal vez porque es la verdad. Por un momento pensé que te alegrarías por mí, TC…

-Esto es una farsa y lo sabes. Megatron sólo está jugando el juego de Starscream, golpeándole donde más le duele: su orgullo. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que Starscream permanecerá tranquilo mientras es despojado de su rango y sus privilegios? Te recomiendo que no te pongas demasiado cómodo en tu nueva posición, porque tus días de oficial de alto rango están contados. Starscream estará de vuelta tratándonos como óxido cósmico mucho antes de lo que te imaginas.

-Eso está por verse. Starscream se ve muy cómodo jugando al pacifista y me aseguraré de que permanezca así. Ahora que tengo el poder no pienso soltarlo.

-¿Qué rayos piensas hacer, Warp? ¿Apenas llevas unos breems de haber sido nombrado Comandante Aéreo y ya estás bajo el control de un estúpido delirio de grandeza? ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Es que acaso el poder lleva incluida una carga de locura?

Skywarp se movió demasiado rápido. Antes de que Thundercracker pudiera reaccionar, el Seeker negro y púrpura ya lo había sujetado por los hombros y estrellado contra la pared.

-¡Escúchame bien, TC! He soñado con ser Comandante Aéreo desde que estábamos en la Academia Militar. Cuando fui creado fui clasificado como un modelo defectuoso, pero entrené muy duro y llegué a ser parte de la honorable Élite Aérea de Megatron. Pero no era suficiente… Ahora soy Comandante Aéreo de todo el Imperio, y no voy a volver a ser un subordinado otra vez. Y si Starscream o tú se interponen en mi camino, lo pagarán con sus vidas. ¿Entendiste, _hermano_?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Skywarp desapareció, teletransportándose, como cada vez que perdía la paciencia.

Thundercracker suspiró. La locura había llegado, y atrás de todo podía ver las maquinaciones arteras de Starscream.

El pacifismo ciertamente era algo muy peligroso.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Creo que Starscream no necesita hacer mucho para que su ausencia sea notada. Basta que inyecte veneno en el momento apropiado, y en los sujetos apropiados. Sabe jugar su juego muy bien, pero ya está empezando a notar los efectos de la falta de energon._

_Espero tenerles la continuación pronto. Gracias por leer ;o)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ni me atrevo a mirar la última vez que actualicé este fic… pero bueno, más vale tarde, aunque sea muy tarde, que nunca, y aquí tienen esta entrega de una historia que de repente se quedó en pausa dentro de mi volátil cabeza. _

_Sé que había prometido una entrega de Cantabile, pero quise postear ésta antes porque ya la debía desde hace mucho. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, se vienen cambios en la huelga de hambre del buen Screamer._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Megatron estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Había sido parte de él desde el primer momento de su vida y nunca se había olvidado de hacerse presente, ya fuera en la forma de heridas mientras extraía energon puro de las minas de Cybertron, o entre los alaridos de la multitud mientras peleaba por su vida en las arenas clandestinas de Kaon. Cuando la Gran Guerra Cybertroniana estalló y combatir a los Autobots se convirtió en algo de todos los días, Megatron se acostumbró tanto a recibir e infligir dolor que se convirtió en la única cosa en su vida que tenía sentido, la única cosa que podía concebir como algo natural.

Así que el dolor no era el problema. Nunca lo sería, sin importar qué tan dañado estuviera su cuerpo o si sus piernas y brazos le fueran arrancados y la vida permaneciera aferrada a él únicamente por la fuerza de su terquedad.

La derrota era la causa de su mal humor, la aceptación de su propio error al no haber sido capaz de sobreponerse a condiciones adversas e inesperadas, el saber que una vez más la sagrada meta de la dominación universal había sido apartada de él. Cada derrota era un paso atrás, uno que tendría que dar sólo para quedar sostenido en una línea tan frágil que hacía que a veces la guerra pareciera una maldición eterna.

Eso es lo que Megatron habría pensado si las condiciones de su más reciente derrota hubieran sido, por decir algo, _normales._

Pero no lo eran.

Los Autobots habían obligado a sus tropas a retroceder con una facilidad casi ridícula, y todo por una completa falta de coordinación de su mal llamada Élite Aérea. Por supuesto que Megatron había considerado ciertos cambios en su formación de combate y había adaptado su estrategia a su nuevo Comandante Aéreo, pero la lógica se había rehusado a actuar en su favor y ahí estaba el resultado: regresaba a la base derrotado, con una seria herida en su pecho y con la mitad de sus tropas en condiciones lamentables.

Tal vez ésa era la razón por la que no estaba desperdigando los restos de sus soldados por toda la torre de lanzamiento, o tal vez sus propios niveles de energía estaban tan bajos que no habría podido reunir suficiente poder como para lanzar una sola descarga de su cañón de fusión… O tal vez, sólo tal vez, porque la corazonada que había tenido desde el primer momento en que Optimus Prime lo había impactado con su rifle había cambiado únicamente para volverse más fuerte.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Megatron sabía que estaba siendo forzado a tolerar nuevamente la incompetencia de sus tropas, y especialmente la burla de cierto ex Segundo al Mando que seguramente lo estaría esperando con una de sus peores sonrisas de triunfo.

A veces ser Comandante Supremo de los Decepticons era una maldición.

-Lord Megatron, solicitud: mantener funciones de movimiento al mínimo. Incremento en la pérdida de energon detectada – dijo Soundwave, sosteniendo a su líder por la cintura aun cuando su propio estado no era óptimo.

Megatron gruñó en respuesta, sin importarle el corto circuito que súbitamente sacudió todo su cuerpo. El dolor era algo con lo que podía lidiar, pero no con la humillación.

-No recuerdo haber solicitado tu consejo, Soundwave – espetó, deshaciéndose del apoyo de su lugarteniente. –Encárgate de que mis soldados sean reparados, por más que merezcan ser fundidos en lugar de eso… ¡y asegúrate de mantenerte fuera de mi vista por lo que resta del ciclo solar!

* * *

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_BOOM!_

_Como un cronómetro… _Starscream apenas parpadeó en cuanto Megatron entró en sus cuarteles personales hecho una furia después de que la torcida pieza de metal que había sido una puerta cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Justo a tiempo, líder – se burló el Seeker, mirando con satisfacción la gran herida decorando el pecho de Megatron. –Nunca decepcionas con tus brutales y predeciblemente violentas entradas.

-¡Ahórrame la ironía barata, tonto! – rugió Megatron mientras avanzaba hacia su objetivo. Starscream reprimió el instinto de retroceder (o de volar muy lejos de ahí) mientras su líder lo alcanzaba y lo abofeteaba tan fuerte que lo levantó del piso. Starscream terminó su corto vuelo estrellándose contra la pared y aterrizando sobre su espalda con una de sus piernas colgando humillantemente sobre su rostro.

-Ggg… s-supongo… que tu ataque a la planta de energía fue un fracaso… - dijo Starscream, protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos y preparándose para la paliza de su vida. _Sin dolor, no hay triunfo. Sin dolor…_

Pero no hubo dolor, al menos por el momento. –Tu suposición es correcta – contestó Megatron, avanzando hasta la computadora de Starscream y empezando a presionar botones. –Los Autobots nos estaban esperando, como si hubieran sabido todo sobre el ataque.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que hubo una fuga de información? Qué mala suerte… o qué excusa tan pobre para justificar tu fracaso.

-Mala suerte, pero no para ti, considerando que estoy seguro de que tal fuga ocurrió desde tu computadora, ¡y que fuiste tú quien envió la información a los Autobots! – rugió Megatron mientras golpeaba la consola tan fuertemente que abrió un agujero del tamaño de su puño que de inmediato empezó a echar chispas.

Starscream se sentó calmadamente en el piso y se frotó la dolorida mejilla. –No tienes pruebas de lo que dices, y ahora menos después de lo que has hecho… Maldición, debí haber mandado hacer reemplazos de la consola de mi computadora también.

-Debiste haber mandado hacer reemplazos de tu chispa vital porque estás caminando sobre una línea muy peligrosa, Starscream.

-Siempre dices lo mismo – dijo Starscream, sin atreverse a moverse cuando Megatron alcanzó una silla y sentó frente a él, no tan cerca como para tocarlo (o golpearlo) pero sí lo suficiente como para ratificar su dominación sobre el caído Seeker. Por primera vez durante la conversación, Starscream sintió miedo.

-Es una fea herida la que tienes en el pecho, Megatron… deberías hacer que te la atiendan.

-Tu preocupación es conmovedora – respondió Megatron. Su furia comenzó a disminuir cuando descomprimió un cubo de energon, un púrpura, _deliciosamente púrpura, _cubo de energon… -Pero no te preocupes, todo lo que necesito es energizarme.

Los tanques de energía de Starscream se quejaron dolorosamente, ansiosos del vital combustible que estaba tan cerca de ellos, y que a la vez era tan inalcanzable. ¿Qué clase de enfermo era Megatron, atreviéndose a energizarse en presencia de Starscream, y cómo se atrevía a _disfrutarlo _tanto?

Starscream pudo escuchar el suave roce del energon deslizándose por la garganta de Megatron, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo y llegando a sus tanques de energon con una suavidad casi sensual.

-Puedo ver tu juego – continuó Megatron, tirando el cubo, ya vacío. –Esperabas que yo viniera aquí y te convirtiera en un montón de chatarra para que pudieras proclamar toda la razón que tenías. Lamento decepcionarte, bufón, pero eso no va a pasar. Me acusas de predecible, pero eres tú cuyas intenciones son tan transparentes como ridículas. No, Starscream, no habrá castigo físico para ti hoy. Ésa es una patética victoria que no vas a tener, y simplemente porque yo lo digo.

Los ópticos de Starscream se estrecharon. Si sus tanques de energía no hubieran estado tan cerca de bajar a la mitad de su capacidad, habría vaciado sus armas sobre la odiada figura de su líder.

Megatron sonrió, notando la perturbación en el rostro de su ex Segundo al Mando. -¿Qué es lo que pasa, payaso? ¿Acaso tu infantil y patético plan no funcionó? Ah, puedo ver tu satisfacción cuando me viste entrando aquí, pensando que haría un ejemplo de ti y que te daría la razón para seguir con tu tonta huelga de hambre, o como sea que la llames.

Starscream sonrió también, recuperándose de su momento de debilidad. Reemplazó su lujuria por el aroma del energon en los labios de su líder por la fuerte convicción de que la derrota nunca sería una posibilidad. –Me alegra ver que entiendes que mi huelga de hambre significa más que una simple negativa a energizarme. Después de todo, el juego es mucho más divertido si el oponente es alguien con al menos una célula cerebral trabajando en el bote de basura que tiene por cabeza.

-No has perdido tu sentido del humor, eso es bueno. Normalmente estarías lubricándote en ti mismo de puro miedo. Pero espera, supongo que ya no puedes permitirte ese lujo. ¿Qué tan bajos están tus niveles de energía, Starscream? ¿A la mitad?

-Puedes sumar dos más dos, Megatron, estoy sorprendido. ¿Acaso aprendiste en tus tiempos de esclavitud cuando contabas los cubos de energon que llenabas en las minas para tus amos?

La táctica no funcionó, al menos en apariencia. Si Starscream estaba controlando su miedo, Megatron ciertamente estaba haciendo lo mismo con su furia.

-Las minas, sí… - Megatron dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia. –Fue ahí donde aprendí el valor del energon. El energon lo controla todo. Guerras estallarán, vidas encontrarán su término, mundos enteros serán destruidos, pero al final todo es debido al energon. Como bien sabes, la rápida consumición de energía es la gran debilidad de nuestra especie. Necesitamos energizarnos constantemente, o morimos. Información inútil para un niño consentido como tú, pero ahora que la falta de combustible ha empezado a corroer tu pobre juicio, tal vez entiendas que esto no es un juego. El suicidio no es tu estilo, Starscream, pero ahora que has cruzado la línea ya no tienes otra opción más que continuar tu lento proceso de auto destrucción. ¿Aún te parece gracioso, tonto? ¿Te divierte que tus sistemas empiecen a fallar, recordándote lo frágil que tu vida es a fin de cuentas? Sí, nosotros los Cybertronianos somos dioses. La eternidad está a nuestro alcance, pero remueve el energon de la ecuación, ¿y qué te queda? Una débil y perecedera vida… justo como la tuya. Tu huelga de hambre fue una elección brillante, Starscream. Como puedes ver, la última risa será mía, como siempre ha sido.

Starscream se levantó lentamente, en parte para ahorrar energía y en parte para puntualizar lo decidido que estaba. Si Megatron estaba dispuesto a llevar la charada hasta el final, también él. –Pareces olvidar que aún no he dicho mi última palabra, Megatron, y que dicha palabra no será una de derrota. No creas mis amenazas, cree en los hechos. Fuiste derrotado hoy no porque los Autobots sabían lo que planeabas, sino porque yo no estaba ahí para hacer tu trabajo sucio. Sí, ríe todo lo que quieras, líder, insúltame como siempre haces, golpéame hasta que te canses, pero sabes perfectamente bien que me necesitaste hoy. _¡Tú me necesitas!_

Los rostros de Starscream y Megatron estaban tan cerca que una tensa estática empezó a circular entre los dos. El próximo paso estaba a punto de ser tomado y Starscream estaba listo para responder.

O eso creía él.

-_Necesitarte_… ¿y para qué rayos necesito a una alimaña traicionera como tú? – gruñó Megatron, sujetando a Starscream por el cuello y poniéndolo contra la pared.

Starscream reprimió la necesidad de quejarse. La victoria estaba de nuevo a su alcance, aunque se recordó a sí mismo que no vendría desprovista de dolor. Pero Starscream soportaría cualquier cosa. Admitía que podía ser un maldito terco, pero lo que estaba en juego ahora era el combustible más vital de todos: su propia dignidad.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el parpadeo de sus ópticos cuando Megatron levantó un poderoso puño y lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Te acobardas, como siempre – se burló Megatron. -¿Qué ha cambiado entonces, Starscream, además de tus tanques de energon que poco a poco se vacían? Yo te la enseñaré, la única cosa que va a cambiar hoy y que decidirá el rumbo que tu estúpido juego va a tomar.

Muy pocas veces Starscream había odiado tanto a Megatron. –Haz lo que quieras, pero debes saber, _líder, _que no te tengo miedo… ¡No te temo!

-¿Líder?- preguntó Megatron, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Starscream casi afectuosamente. –Ahí es donde te equivocas, Starscream. Ya no soy tu líder. Fuiste removido de tu rango, ¿recuerdas? Y de la misma manera ya no dependes de mi mando, ni tampoco del ejército Decepticon.

-¿Q-qué…? - murmuró Starscream, esta vez sin importarle el miedo en su voz.

-Toleré tu pequeño juego porque me divertía, y también porque quería demostrarte lo equivocado que estabas, un trabajo que estás ejecutando sin falla alguna. Pero hoy cruzaste la línea cuando alertaste a los Autobots, y no te atrevas a negarlo porque caerás muerto en este mismo instante. Cometiste alta traición. ¿Y cuál es el castigo para tal crimen, Starscream? Dime, si es que todavía recuerdas el código de honor que una vez juraste hacer tuyo.

Starscream estaba perdido y lo sabía, pero no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse, todavía no. –Mátame si eso te satisface. ¡No eres más que palabras vacías y acciones brutales, Megatron! ¡Destruyéndome sólo probarás que yo tenía razón, ante tus ojos y los de tus idiotas seguidores!

Megatron sonrió, retrocediendo un poco pero sin soltar a Starscream. -¿Destruirte? Vaya, Starscream, veo que tus bancos de memoria no han comenzado a fallar como el resto de tu procesador. La muerte sería en verdad lo que debería hacer con un traidor entre nuestras filas. Pero tú ya no eres un Decepticon. Eres un civil, un neutral, uno cuyo valor no es más grande que el polvo bajo mis pies.

Starscream forcejeó mientras Megatron lo arrastraba hacia el corredor, pero fue inútil.

-Y un civil no es digno de recibir el castigo que el Código Decepticon dicta en caso de traición – continuó Megatron, tomando la bandera blanca cuando casi había alcanzado la puerta. –Un civil es indigno de vivir entre _verdaderos _Cybertronianos, guerreros que están al servicio de la sagrada causa de la fuerza.

Starscream miró hacia atrás con desesperación, aterrorizado mientras sus cómodos cuarteles personales eran dejados atrás. La bandera blanca, ahora atrapada en el puño de Megatron, de repente le pareció terrorífica. –¡Tú… tú no puedes echarme, Megatron! Si lo haces, sólo probarás—

-¿QUÉ? – Megatron interrumpió a Starscream, sacudiéndolo como un muñeco. -¿Que soy un monstruo, un líder intolerante que es incapaz de resolver nada sin el uso de la violencia? Interesante, considerando el hecho de que dejarás esta base en una sola pieza y con tu sucia chispa vital todavía dentro de su cámara. Tus tanques de energon vacíos, sin embargo, no son culpa mía. Ahora dime, ¿a quién tienes que culpar por eso?

Los pasillos que llevaban al Centro de Mando estaban casi vacíos, pero eso no suavizó la humillación de Starscream. Ser exhibido en frente de sus camaradas de armas _(antiguos _camaradas de armas) de esa manera sólo reforzó su resolución de hacer que Megatron se arrepintiera de cada una de sus palabras y del día en que había sido creado.

Megatron llegó hasta el elevador y abrió las puertas. –Espero que te quede suficiente energía para volar; mis más sinceras condolencias si no es así. Como sabes, el agua salada no es gentil con nuestros sistemas después de una exposición prolongada.

-¡Espera! ¡No hagas esto, Megatron! ¡Podemos resolverlo, maldición!

-Muy tarde para eso – espetó Megatron antes de arrojar a Starscream al interior del elevador como si se estuviera deshaciendo de algo asqueroso. La bandera blanca fue la siguiente, cayendo indignamente sobre la cabeza de Starscream. –Tuviste tu oportunidad y decidiste traicionarme. Adiós, Starscream. Ahora que te has convertido oficialmente en un civil, te daré un pequeño consejo amistoso: ten cuidado. Los Decepticons no somos precisamente conocidos por nuestra amabilidad con los de tu clase. Autobot o neutral, si no estás con nosotros eres el enemigo. Asegúrate de esconderte en el agujero más profundo que encuentres o daño colateral será el único epitafio que tendrás.

Las puertas cerrándose fueron las únicas testigos de las amenazas del desterrado Seeker. Nadie más vio su puño temblando de rabia y frustración. Y nadie más que él supo sobre el hambre que se abría paso entre sus sistemas.

* * *

Horrible, horrible libertad…

El viento, viejo conocido, por una vez no proveyó ningún alivio mientras se estrellaba contra el rostro de Starscream. Mientras estaba de pie en la plataforma de la torre de lanzamiento, el Seeker encaró el horizonte rosado con temor. Por primera vez el cielo, su reino, no tenía ningún significado. La libertad se presentaba a sí misma como una carrera que no sería capaz de terminar. El tiempo seguía corriendo, y con él la vida se le escapaba justo ante sus ópticos. Sin dolor, en cámara lenta, pero escapándose sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando la torre de lanzamiento empezó a cerrarse, Starscream tuvo claro que ya había sido olvidado por los que estaban abajo; si acaso, era un mal recuerdo que pronto sería erradicado.

Encendió sus propulsores y flotó sobre el océano mientras la única parte visible de la base Némesis desaparecía bajo el agua, no dejándole más que el ridículo reflejo de la bandera blanca en su mano.

Su primer impulso fue dejar una marca permanente en la maldita torre con sus rayos nulificadores, pero el hambre fue más sabia. Controlado el primer impulso, Starscream regresó a los pensamientos que importaban más: su propia supervivencia. Cierto, sus tanques de energon tenían suficiente como para llevarlo a cualquier planta de energía cercana y terminar con la amenaza de muerte. ¿Pero qué caso tendría hacer eso? Regresaría a dónde había empezado, pero infinitamente arruinado, porque ya no era el Segundo al Mando Decepticon. Maldición, ni siquiera era ya un Decepticon…

Entonces llegó el segundo impulso, y la experiencia le había enseñado que dicho impulso siempre era el correcto. Su dignidad, casi tan importante como su vida, tenía que subir el escalón hacia el primer lugar en el pódium. Había empezado su huelga de hambre por una razón y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse esta vez. No terminaría de rodillas ante Megatron, rogando por la burla que la piedad de su líder era.

Se transformó, permitiendo que la claridad retornara a su mente. Le tomaría una buena cantidad de energía alcanzar su objetivo, pero valdría la pena.

_El juego apenas empieza, Megatron. Este _civil _está a punto de poner tu mundo de cabeza y hacer de tu vida un infierno. Te arrepentirás de haberme maltratado, ¡pero sobre todo te arrepentirás de no haberme destruido cuando tuviste la oportunidad!_

* * *

-Marco.

Silencio.

-Oye, ¡dije Marco!

-Mm… ¿qué? Oh sí… ¿Polo? ¿Eso es lo que dijo Spike se supone que debo responder?

La cabeza de Bluestreak se asomó por la entrada del Centro de Mando. -¿Cuál es el propósito de este juego, por cierto? Empiezo a creer que sólo quieres deshacerte de mí, Red.

-No, ¿por qué querría eso? – dijo Red Alert sin despegar su atención de los monitores de vigilancia. _Aunque podría tomar un poco de tiempo libre de Bluestreak ahora que lo dice… Rayos, ¿por qué Inferno tenía que dejarse herir y pasar la noche en el Área de Reparaciones? ¿Y por qué Bluestreak tenía que ser asignado para cubrirlo? ¡Bluestreak!_

-Eh… ¿no te aburres aquí? – dijo Bluestreak. –Quiero decir, aparte del ataque de hoy, los 'Cons han estado más bien tranquilos, y así se quedarán, porque vaya que les pateamos los oxidados traseros hoy. ¿Viste cómo derribé a Skywarp con un solo disparo? ¿Lo viste, Red? Apunté a su chip de equilibrio, y por más que Sunstreaker diga que estoy mintiendo, en realidad lo hice, y di en el blanco. ¿Y cuál fue el resultado? Skywarp cayó a tierra, ¡así!

-Sí, sí… - farfulló Red Alert, su falta de atención incapaz de desconectarlo de la molesta palabrería de Bluestreak. ¿Por qué Bluestreak tenía que hablar tanto? Inferno era mucho mejor conversador, sin mencionar que podía decir lo que tuviera que decir en diez palabras en lugar de cien.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tan llena está el Área de Reparaciones? Sé que tuvimos algunos heridos hoy, aunque nada en comparación con las bajas que tuvieron los 'Cons. ¿Tienes esa información, Red? O tal vez puedas contactar a Ratchet y preguntarle. Traté de hacerlo antes pero me amenazó con una herramienta, ya sabes, el viejo Ratchet… ¿Entonces puedes preguntarle? No es nada serio, pero recibí un disparo en la muñeca y las junturas me han estado doliendo todo el día… Nada serio, repito, pero aún así me gustaría una revisión si es posible. ¿Crees que puedas—?

-¡Oye! – Red Alert dijo, girando su silla y finalmente llegando al fin de su frágil paciencia. -¿No quieres seguir jugando, Blue? ¿Por qué no vas a la guarida de los Dinobots y ves si te puedo escuchar desde ahí? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no te tomas la noche? Te relevo de tus deberes de vigilancia. Yo puedo encargarme de todo solo.

Bluestreak pareció sorprenderse, aunque no precisamente por las palabras de Red Alert. –Eh… ¿Red?

Red Alert se levantó de su silla. –En serio, insisto. Tuviste una pelea ruda hoy, deberías irte a descansar.

-Pero Red… - continuó Bluestreak, mirando a la gran pantalla sobre el hombro de Red Alert.

La cabeza de Red Alert comenzó a sobrecalentarse. -¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy incapaz de hacerme cargo de la seguridad de esta base?

-Pero yo...

-¿Con quién has estado hablando, Bluestreak? ¿Con Inferno?

-Red…

-¡Lo que te haya dicho Inferno es mentira! La única vez que la seguridad de esta base fue penetrada fue por su culpa. ¿Inferno te mencionó ese pequeño detalle o convenientemente lo olvidó?

-¡Starscream!

Red Alert se quedó con la boca abierta, vacío de palabras. Golpe bajo… golpe _muy _bajo. Algunos Autobots lo habían molestado por su alianza temporal con Starscream para obtener el Negavator, además de que los rumores de su obsesión por el Seeker se habían esparcido más rápido que el óxido cósmico, pero nunca habría esperado que Bluestreak tomara el lado de los burlones.

-Cómo te atreves… ¡Eso ya pasó! No sé qué te dijo Inferno, pero yo—

-¡No, tú no entiendes! ¡Starscream está aquí!

Red Alert giró hacia atrás tan rápido que casi cayó al suelo, pero su chip de equilibrio definitivamente falló cuando vio la imagen en la pantalla de Teletraan I.

Starscream en persona estaba afuera de El Arca, con una bandera blanca en las manos y la expresión más perturbadora desplegada por todo su gris y atractivo rostro.

-Ah, no entiendo… - Red Alert escuchó a Bluestreak como a un billón de años luz. -¿Starscream está… rindiéndose?

Red Alert no respondió, aún atrapado por esa sonrisa que lucía obscena en el rostro del Seeker. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Inocencia? ¿Burla? En el caso de Starscream, podía ser cualquiera. Peor, podía ser las dos. Una cosa de la que Red Alert estuvo seguro fue de que la fugaz tranquilidad en El Arca estaba por terminar.

_Continuará._

* * *

_¿Cómo olvidar el episodio 'Auto Berserk' en el que Starscream y Red Alert se aliaron temporalmente? _

_El juego que Bluestreak y Red Alert están jugando es el de Marco Polo, común en Estados Unidos. Se juega en agua, creo, pero ya hemos visto a los Autobots adoptar costumbres terrestres y adaptarlas a su cultura._

_El próximo capítulo estará listo pronto. Sufrí un grave síndrome de página en blanco respecto a esta historia, pero afortunadamente ya pasó. También me disculpo por la falta de humor en este capítulo (ésta es, a fin de cuentas, una mezcla de drama y humor), pero ya habrá tiempo para eso en el siguiente._

_Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios. Siempre es un gusto leerlos :o)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Está cayendo una tormenta que parece que se está cayendo el cielo, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para actualizar esta historia. Este capítulo todavía no ha sido publicado en inglés. Hacía tiempo que no publicaba una primicia por acá, así que aquí tienen ésta. Espero que les guste, ya que me divertí mucho escribiéndola._

_Toaneo07, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Gracias por comentar :o)_

_Dantasia, gracias por tus muy acertados comentarios. Qué buena línea te aventaste: Megatron no logró acostumbrarse a Starscream…. Wow, te la voy a robar en algún momento si no te molesta, je je je. No, no es cierto, si llego a hacerlo te pido permiso antes :oP Entre las muchas cosas que caracterizan al buen Screamer, ser inestable e impredecible siempre han sido sus marcas personales, tanto como lo son ser ambicioso y arrogante. Pero parece que encontró una manera original de atacar a Megatron; habrá que ver cómo reacciona el líder Decepticon después, porque aunque cambiamos de escenario todavía no terminamos con él. Por ahora, es turno de los Autobots. Es cierto que Starscream le pelea el puesto a Megatron como el Decepticon más odiado entre las huestes de Prime, pero habrá que ver cómo le hace frente a un grupo de enemigos que quieren verlo hecho pedazos._

_Nancy, concuerdo contigo en ese pensamiento sobre el Energon recorriendo cierto cuerpo plateado…. Cambiando de tema, la repuesta a cómo tomará Optimus Prime la huelga de hambre de Starscream se empieza a delinear en este capítulo, pero todavía falta por decidir si es una suerte que el buen Prime no tenga cabello, je je je. Me encantó eso de que Starscream es un 'mal necesario' para Megatron, así es exactamente como lo veo yo también. Habrá mucha tensión entre esos dos, pero se necesitan mutuamente para funcionar. ¿Será que se empezarán a extrañar? Ya veremos._

_R.V. Helsing, gracias por comentar. Sip, yo también compadezco un poco a los Autobots :oP Espero que te agrade este capítulo, sacado de los archivos confidenciales de El Arca. Por cierto, si eres la misma de las traducciones de los cómics, te extiendo otro agradecimiento más. ¡Muy buen trabajo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

- Muy bien… explícame esto como si yo tuviera diez vorns de edad – dijo Ironhide, apelando a toda su paciencia y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no rociar de ácido la odiada figura del Segundo al Mando Decepticon.

El maldito en cuestión sólo sonrió. –Podría intentarlo, pero creo que sería mejor para tus oxidadas células cerebrales si intentamos con la versión para los cinco vorns. ¿No estás de acuerdo, viejo?

Las placas faciales de Ironhide crujieron cuando hizo una mueca, sintiendo crecer el cosquilleo de derretir el bonito rostro del Decepticon con su Pistola Líquida.

-¡Vas a cerrar ese agujero que tienes por boca, payaso! – espetó Brawn mientras golpeaba a Starscream en la cara, mandando al Seeker al suelo.

Starscream regresó calmadamente a su anterior posición, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, aunque el movimiento le costó algún trabajo debido a las esposas de estasis que mantenían sus brazos inmovilizados atrás de su espalda. Normalmente habría reaccionado con insultos y gritos, pero permaneció inusualmente tranquilo, una actitud que a la vez sorprendió y decepcionó a sus captores.

-Ah, violencia… el recurso del tonto y del ignorante – dijo Starscream. -¿Qué más podía esperarse de ustedes los amantes de la guerra?

_-¿Amantes de la guerra? _¿Tú te atreves a llamarnos así? – repitió Ironhide, incrédulo.—Ahora es oficial… creo que se te acaba de freír el último circuito funcional, escoria Decepticon.

Starscream sonrió angelicalmente. –Y lo dice el que no sabe la diferencia entre un cable rojo y uno verde… Te evitaré la humillación de entrar en detalles, Autobot.

La vergüenza se mezcló con la ira mientras Ironhide recordaba el incidente en la planta de energía. Se había propuesto olvidarse de él, pero parecía una tarea imposible debido a la bizarra actitud del Comandante Aéreo Decepticon. Ironhide había vivido mucho en verdad; había visto más cosas que la mayoría de sus camaradas, como por ejemplo los inicios del arrogante tetrajet cuyo delirio de grandeza sólo era igualado por su velocidad. Despreciable como era, en todos esos milenios Starscream había sido sorprendentemente leal a su ambición y a su falta de control, lo que apuntaba a una sola explicación para su presente actitud.

-¿Qué tan borracho estás, Decepticon cretino?

Starscream frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Ironhide, dejando que la ira se apoderara de él momentáneamente. -¡¿Por qué insistes en preguntarme eso? ¡Es todo lo contrario, Autobot estúpido!

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, pila de chatarra? – gruñó Brawn, sujetando a Starscream por un ala y levantando un puño.

Starscream se tranquilizó a velocidad increíble, honrando su fama de ser un mecanoide altamente voluble. Le sonrió a su agresor. – ¿Vas a golpearme otra vez, Autobot? Hazlo. Ustedes los brutos parecen compartir todos el mismo lenguaje.

-¡Ya veremos si sigues hablando así cuando termine contigo, maldito!

-Brawn, retrocede.

Dos palabras. Fue todo lo que le tomó a Brawn para soltar, aunque con desgano, a su candidato para saco de boxeo. Pero claro, no habían sido las palabras, sino quien las había pronunciado.

Starscream se dirigió al recién llegado con la misma sonrisa que le habría dedicado a un objetivo en su radar. –Vaya… pero si es el líder de los Autobots en persona. Es bueno que finalmente hayas aparecido, Optimus Prime. Tengo un interesante número de observaciones sobre los modos violentos de tu comité de bienvenida. Espero que haya un buzón de quejas decente en El Arca.

Las palabras de Starscream no parecieron impresionar a Optimus Prime; estaba bastante familiarizado con su ironía, después de todo. –Ahórrate los comentarios sarcásticos, Starscream, y procede a explicar la razón de tu presencia aquí.

-Mi presencia _voluntaria _aquí, querrás decir. No olvides que fui _yo _quien se entregó a tus tropas, y sin ninguna violencia de mi parte, debo añadir. Tus Autobots, en cambio…

-¡Oh, aquí va de nuevo! – espetó Brawn. –La señorita no puede romperse una uña sin hacer un escándalo.

-El acoso verbal es otra manera de violencia. ¿Crees que no puedo ver el miedo que se esconde atrás de tus brutales arrebatos, Autobot?

-¿Cómo te atreves, basura—

-Brawn, dije que era suficiente – Optimus Prime dijo severamente, poniendo un alto inmediato a Brawn con un solo movimiento de su brazo antes de dirigirse de nuevo al prisionero. –Mi tiempo es limitado, Starscream. Te hice una pregunta y demando una respuesta inmediata.

Los ópticos de Starscream se estrecharon malignamente. -¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? Me rendí voluntaria y _pacíficamente _a tus valientes fuerzas, Optimus Prime.

-¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de basura que puedo escuchar en tus palabras, escoria Decepticon? – gruñó Ironhide, tan ansioso como Brawn de golpear al Decepticon hasta convertirlo en chatarra. –Lo que Prime quiere saber es dónde rayos está el truco.

-¿Truco? – se rió Starscream. – No hay ningún truco, Autobot, te lo aseguro… Sólo me entregué a ustedes, mis nobles y antiguosenemigos, siguiendo mis nuevas y _pacifistas _convicciones. Ya terminé con la violencia y, en consecuencia, con la guerra.

Ironhide tomó a Optimus Prime del brazo y torpemente lo sacó de la celda. –¿Lo ves? – le dijo en voz baja. –Te dije que estaba actuando muy raro… Debe estar tramando algo. Eso, o el virus que lo estaba afectando en la planta de energía ya terminó de freírle los circuitos.

-Conociendo a Starscream como lo conocemos, debe tener un plan. Dile a Ratchet que tenga lista la Sala de Reparaciones. Quiero que él y Wheeljack le apliquen un examen completo a Starscream, tanto de sus condiciones estructurales como mentales. Es claro que no podemos confiar en nada de lo que nos diga y que sólo obtendremos la verdad por nosotros mismos. Y dile a Prowl que redoble la vigilancia. Me temo que Megatron acaba de lanzarnos su más nuevo y torcido plan.

* * *

Starscream no recordaba la última vez que su frágil paciencia había sido forzada hasta el punto de quiebra. Corrección, sí la recordaba. Estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

Era cierto que había sido empujado hacia la locura muchas veces en su vida, pero al menos entonces había tenido la oportunidad de pelear o de oponer algún tipo de resistencia. Pero ahora, mientras yacía atado a una plancha metálica y estaba siendo tocado por asquerosas manos Autobots, estaba seguro de que su punto de quiebra estaba a punto de hacer eso, romperse en el colapso nervioso más memorable de su gloriosa existencia.

Pero entonces recordó lo que estaba en juego y, como siempre, sus prioridades encontraron una salida. Había encontrado una manera única de resistencia, y aun cuando iba en contra de todas sus convicciones, estaba probando ser tan simple como gratificante. Simplemente la mirada de confusión en los estúpidos rostros de los Autobots, por ejemplo, era altamente satisfactoria. Si no hubiera sido porque tenía que ahorrar su energía, habría grabado esas imágenes en sus bancos de memoria para recurrir a ellas siempre que quisiera una buena carcajada.

-Hemos terminado – dijo Ratchet, acercándose a Optimus Prime con una mirada que reflejaba claramente que el médico Autobot preferiría estar tratando con scraplets que con el Segundo al Mando enemigo. – _Y _no encontramos nada. No hay bombas, ni dispositivos espías, ni virus, nada… incluso su procesador está funcionando normalmente. El maldito está tan limpio como el día en que algún lunático tuvo la brillante idea de construirlo.

-Se los dije – dijo Starscream, tratando de ignorar la impotencia de estar completamente indefenso. –Se habrían ahorrado toda esta pérdida de tiempo si me hubieran escuchado desde el principio. Su desconfianza no habla nada bien de sus honorables principios.

-Hay algo, sin embargo – dijo Ratchet, ignorando a Starscream. –Sus niveles de Energon son muy bajos. Yo diría que no se ha energizado en días.

Starscream sonrió con malicia. Había llegado el momento de establecer su posición y dar principio a su diversión. -¿Y cuánto tiempo les tomó, científicos Autobots, llegar a esa conclusión? ¿Casi quince breems? Estoy sorprendido.

-Megatron es muy capaz de matar de hambre a sus tropas – Ironhide dijo con una mezcla de desprecio y burla. –No vas a hacer que lo energicemos, ¿verdad, Prime? Sería un desperdicio de Energon.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo al respecto, viejo – dijo Starscream. –No aceptaré ni una sola gota de su Energon, pueden estar seguros de eso.

Ratchet se volvió hacia el Seeker y alzó una mano armada con una llave inglesa, pero Optimus Prime caminó hacia al prisionero y se interpuso entre el proyectil y su objetivo. –Te preguntaré esto una última vez, Starscream. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Starscream tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. –Empecé una huelga de hambre.

Fue como si hubiera hablado en un lenguaje que ningún Autobot podía computar. Únicamente Optimus Prime no parecía haber sido golpeado por el puño de Unicron.

-¿Huelga… de qué? – preguntó Wheeljack estúpidamente, los alerones de su cabeza parpadeando en confusión.

Starscream hizo una mueca de enfado. -¿Justo cuánto tiempo su patético grupo ha estado en este planeta, sin mencionar en contacto constante con los gérmenes humanos y su cultura, y aún así no lo saben? Dije que empecé una huelga de hambre. Las razones no les conciernen, pero deben saber que he decidido expandir mi protesta a su territorio.

Ratchet avanzó hacia Starscream. A diferencia de su anterior gruñón y de alguna manera infantil humor, el médico parecía realmente molesto esta vez. -¿Sabes al menos lo que es una huelga de hambre, patán insolente? ¿Cómo te atreves a bromear con algo tan serio? ¡Muchos humanos han muerto debido a las huelgas de hambre, maniático descerebrado! ¡Y también están los miles que mueren diariamente porque no tienen alimentos para energizarse!

-Vaya, vaya… - se burló Starscream. –Qué trágico, estoy conmovido... ¿Me creerías si te digo que mi chispa vital está siendo destrozada por esas imágenes, doctor? Sí, no pensé que me creyeras… Pero es la verdad, honestamente. Y sí, sé perfectamente lo que es una huelga de hambre y sus posibles consecuencias. Esa es otra razón por la que te aseguro que esto no es una broma. No soy alguien que suela jugar con su vida.

-Pero vaya que te gusta jugar con nuestro tiempo, ¿cierto, maldito? – gruñó Ironhide. -¿Por qué no nos dijiste esta tontería de la huelga de hambre desde el principio?

-¡Ciertamente no lo hice porque quisiera ser manoseado por todos ustedes, montón de perdedores! ¿Han escuchado la expresión 'acoso sexual'? ¡Es otra expresión humana que encontrarían interesante! – gritó Starscream, elevando su voz sólo para bajar su tono de inmediato. – Pero ahora que lo mencionas, hay una razón atrás de mi discreción inicial. ¿Puedo atraer a tu atención, oh honorable Optimus Prime, el párrafo 716, sección Axis, del no menos honorable Código Autobot?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa nuestro código, chatarra? – dijo Ironhide, amenazando a Starscream con el puño.

-No necesito ningún recordatorio del código que nos hace a los Autobots lo que somos. Es una de las cosas que separan a los seguidores de la paz y la justicia de aquéllos que sólo son guiados por la ambición – Optimus Prime dijo severamente. Starscream fue invadido por la satisfacción cuando notó que el líder Autobot ya había entendido su siguiente jugada.

-Sí, me doy cuenta de cuánto amas la paz. Por cierto, el tuyo es un buen rifle, Prime, muy acorde con tus _pacíficas _convicciones…. Pero no voy a desviarme del punto que quiero aclarar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto cuando digo que el párrafo 716 de la sección Axis del Código de Honor Autobot especifica que un desertor Decepticon no puede ser tratado como un soldado de dicha facción bajo ninguna circunstancia?

-Pareces conocer bien nuestro código, Starscream, tanto como le sirva a tus torcidos intereses, por supuesto – dijo seriamente Optimus Prime.

Starscream se echó a reír. – Me juzgas con dureza, Prime, pero no te voy a devolver la cortesía. Supongo que tienes derecho a tener una opinión equivocada sobre mis… propósitos, considerando lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en el pasado. Lo que importa ahora es que ya no soy un Decepticon, y por lo mismo el protocolo a seguir respecto a mi captura debe ser adecuado a mi nuevo estatus.

-¿Y cuál es ese estatus? ¿Demente? – preguntó Ironhide con voz huraña, incapaz de dejar de insultar a un prisionero al que pronto no podría tocar.

-Civil – contestó Starscream seriamente, aunque la palabra le dolió más de lo que había pensado. – O Empty, como comúnmente nos referimos a aquellos Cybertronianos sin facción.

-¿Desertaste, entonces? – preguntó Optimus Prime. Para enojo de Starscream, el maldito Prime no parecía estar impresionado por su discurso.

-Sí. Renuncié hace tres ciclos solares a mi posición de Comandante Aeroespacial y Segundo al Mando del Imperio Decepticon.

Prime asintió lentamente. –Cuando dices renunciar asumo que te refieres a que fuiste degradado… por Megatron, claro.

Starscream se encogió de hombros, o al menos eso intentó. Estar atado a una plancha metálica hacía muy poco por su movilidad, y mucho por su claustrofobia. –Ya conoces a Megatron. Puede ser bastante… temperamental.

-No tanto como tú puedes ser una aberración – gruñó Ratchet, jugueteando con la llave inglesa, más ansiosa que nunca de abollar metal de Seeker.

Starscream recuperó su sonrisa; la satisfacción de molestar a sus enemigos hizo que su confianza subiera como impulsada por un propulsor. –No dejes que la rabia te nuble el juicio, buen doctor. ¿Cómo te juzgaría la historia si te olvidas de tus antiguos principios Autobots y lastimas a un civil que ya no defiende el emblema de tus enemigos? ¿Cómo te juzgaría Primus?

-¡Cierra el pico! – gritó Ironhide, incapaz de seguir escuchando más. -¿No crees que todos sabemos que todo esto no es más que tu maldita idea de lo que es una broma enferma? ¡No vamos a caer en tu juego, escoria Decepticon!

-Escoria nada más, abuelo. Recuerda que ya no soy un Decepticon. Mi destitución fue hecha por el Comandante Supremo Decepticon en persona, lo que hace el asunto tan oficial como es posible. Soy un civil, graba eso en tu oxidado procesador. ¡Tus celdas no son para mí!

-Aunque clames ser un civil, eso no borra los crímenes de alta traición que has cometido en contra de Cybertron y sus habitantes – dijo Optimus Prime. –Venir aquí fue un movimiento atrevido, Starscream. Puedo entender tu desesperación por no tener ningún lugar a dónde ir después de que Megatron te expulsó, pero tu historial criminal permanece igual. No esperes un trato privilegiado porque no lo tendrás.

-Oh, pero la cuestión es que sí lo espero, Prime – sonrió Starscream, dejando que la malicia obscureciera sus facciones. –Como dije, no puedo ser tratado como un Decepticon ordinario, sin importar los crímenes que se me imputen. Su amado Código Autobot, verán, contiene una interesante y no tan pequeña cantidad de fallas. Una de ellas es la falta de regulación sobre el protocolo a seguir con un prisionero civil. ¿Qué harás entonces, Optimus Prime? ¿Imponer tu autoridad por medio de la fuerza y encerrarme en una celda hasta que me oxide, lo que te haría igual a Megatron? Sería una lástima. Tenía una mejor opinión de ti… de ti y de tus métodos _pacíficos._

_¡Atrapado! _El ratón acababa de caer en el laberinto, por mucho que supiera lo que se avecinaba. Prime no era ningún tonto, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que sus principios se convertirían en su perdición. Starscream no pudo evitar sentir lástima por los Autobots, incapaces de violar sus pequeñas zonas de honor debido a su absurda ética. Los Decepticons, por el contrario, no tenían más límites que los impuestos por su propia ambición.

_Todos aclamen a Megatron… _pensó Starscream con cierta nostalgia. _No pienses que no agradezco tus enseñanzas, mi líder, pero de todas formas vas a sufrir…_

-Permanecerás encerrado en una celda hasta nuevo aviso, Starscream – dijo Optimus Prime finalmente. –Considérate libre de juzgar mi decisión como injusta, pero soy el Comandante Supremo Autobot y tengo la autoridad moral y militar para decidir en casos que no contempla el Código de Honor Autobot. Sin embargo, debes saber que mi decisión no es definitiva. Pero no dejes que eso te dé falsas esperanzas. Decepticon o no, eres un prisionero de guerra y serás considerado como tal en todo momento.

-¿Qué hacemos respecto a sus niveles de energía, Prime? – preguntó Ratchet, incapaz de esconder su preocupación por una vida, por más despreciable que la considerara. Starscream sintió la necesidad de purgar sus tanques de combustible, pero se contuvo. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar el vital líquido, ni siquiera en manifestaciones de asco causadas por esos Autobots tontos y su patética bondad.

-¡Mis niveles de energía no son de su incumbencia! – gritó el Seeker con enojo, sacudiéndose entre sus ataduras. -¡Pueden llamarme criminal y hacer lo que quieran conmigo, pero privarme voluntariamente de Energon es mi derecho y mi decisión! ¡No pueden obligarme a energizarme!

-¿Insistes en jugar con tu vida, patán? ¡Estás más loco de lo que creí! – gritó Ratchet, perdiendo toda su paciencia.

-Si el maldito no quiere energizarse, yo digo que lo dejemos – dijo Ironhide. –Si muere, yo no seré uno que llore por él. Una escoria menos por la cual preocuparse.

-Oh sí, puedes tener razón respecto a eso, Autobot, pero te estás olvidando de algo muy interesante.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sería?

Starscream sonrió con malicia. –Que si esta escoria muere, será practicando una forma válida de resistencia pacífica… y que esa muerte sucedería en _tu _base.

Ironhide se quedó con la boca abierta. Y no fue el único que estaba sin palabras, ya que todos los Autobots presentes perdieron momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar.

* * *

Optimus Prime tenía que admitir que los Decepticons eran muy organizados en lo referente a su protocolo de comunicaciones, aunque seguramente eso se debía más a que Soundwave era el Oficial de Comunicaciones a que Megatron le diera alguna importancia a ese sector de su Imperio.

El líder de los Autobots no solía llamarle a su malvado enemigo con frecuencia, pero ciertamente estaba aliviado de que comunicarse con Megatron no fuera una tarea imposible, considerando, por supuesto, que el líder Decepticon _quisiera _ser encontrado. Pero en materia de protocolo, Soundwave era muy respetuoso cada vez que Prime accesaba frecuencias Decepticons (respetuoso como sinónimo de silencioso y falto de emociones) y siempre lo comunicaba con Megatron sin demora, justo como había ocurrido en esta ocasión.

-Prime – dijo Megatron con voz cansada. Todavía había señales de la reciente batalla en el casco del ex gladiador. –No eres del tipo que llama para vanagloriarse de sus victorias. ¿Qué quieres?

Optimus Prime se enderezó en su silla; su mirada estaba fija en la imagen de su enemigo mortal desplegada en la pantalla. –Debería hacerte la misma pregunta, Megatron, ya que tengo en mi posesión algo que te pertenece.

Megatron no pareció entender las palabras de Optimus Prime, pero su confusión no duró más que unos pocos astrokliks. –Ah… ¿así que la pequeña cucaracha terminó en tu base? Debí haberlo imaginado… Pero insisto, ¿cuál es el propósito de tu llamada? ¿Esperas que te felicite por la adquisición de tu nueva mascota?

-Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando – Optimus Prime dijo severamente, con un humor mucho peor de lo que reflejaba su fachada. –Starscream viene aquí, se rinde y proclama que ha empezado una huelga de hambre. ¿Qué clase de plan torcido y enfermo estás tramando esta vez, Megatron?

-No estoy tramando nada, te lo aseguro. Si quieres respuestas, te sugiero que vayas y le preguntes al huelguista en persona.

-Ya lo hice, pero Starscream no ha sido claro.

El rostro de Megatron se relajó y la burla comenzó a tomar forma en sus facciones. –Tal vez no hayas sido suficientemente persistente. Si quieres las respuestas adecuadas, deberías empezar a preguntar las preguntas correctas.

Optimus Prime sintió como su incomodidad crecía. Usualmente ignoraba las constantes disputas entre Megatron y su inestable Segundo al Mando, pero cuando él mismo y sus Autobots quedaban atrapados en medio de cualquiera que fuera el juego enfermo que el Alto Mando Decepticon estuviera jugando, por supuesto que tenía que tomar un interés personal en el asunto.

-Starscream dijo que lo expulsaste de las filas Decepticons.

-Y no mintió.

-¿Fue debido a su… huelga de hambre?

Megatron se inclinó hacia adelante. Su rostro había adquirido sus niveles de dureza normales. –No. Lo eché porque la chatarra traicionera reveló información confidencial al enemigo. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que creyera que tu victoria de hoy fue el resultado de tus brillantes estrategias de combate? ¡Por favor!

-No voy a negar que recibimos un mensaje codificado confidencial con la información sobre tu ataque a esa planta de energía… - dijo Optimus, bajando la voz.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes a quién agradecerle por eso. Ahora, si eso es todo lo que querías…

-¡Espera! – dijo Optimus Prime antes de que Megatron cortara la comunicación. –La razón por la que me comuniqué contigo es porque quiero llegar a un acuerdo respecto a Starscream. No puedo tenerlo en esta base en estas condiciones.

-¿Y por qué no? Es tu prisionero ahora, ¿o no? Oh… ya entiendo lo que quieres decir. Como ya no es un Decepticon, no puedes aplicarle las reglas de tu obsoleto código con la severidad que querrías… Pobre Prime, yo diría que tienes un gran dilema entre las manos. Deberías ahorrarte problemas y simplemente destruir a tus prisioneros sin importar sus alianzas. Un disparo a la cabeza y te evitarías toda esa basura demagógica. No hay duda de que perderás esta guerra si te empeñas en mantener las mismas políticas obsoletas de nuestra querida Era Dorada.

Optimus Prime encontró muy difícil ignorar las últimas palabras de Megatron, pero lo consiguió. -¡Estoy hablando de la huelga de hambre de Starscream, Megatron! A pesar de las enfermizas razones que pueda tener, su huelga es seria, como lo demuestran sus bajos niveles de Energon. No puedo permitir que se muera de hambre en mi base, especialmente si la causa es la práctica de un método de resistencia pacífica creado por los humanos.

Megatron sonrió. -¿Y qué esperas que yo haga, Prime? ¿Que te lo quite de encima? Una petición bastante inusual, considerando lo que somos. No recuerdo la última vez que me pediste un favor, pero sobre todo, no recuerdo la última vez que te lo concedí.

-En cambio, yo sí puedo recordar el primer caso. En cuanto al segundo, evítame la vergüenza de recordarte el gran mentiroso que has sido cada vez que he tratado de llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

-Ahora me acusas de tirano… Está bien, tú ganas. Haré una excepción por esta vez y de hecho voy a hacerte un favor. Sin insignias Prime, y definitivamente sin trucos. ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Bien, aquí la tienes. Voy a darte un consejo, un consejo amistoso, por más bizarro que suene. Síguelo y te salvarás de una innecesaria cantidad de problemas. Ignóralo, y encontrarás tu perdición.

Optimus se cruzó de brazos. Cualquier cosa que contuviera la palabra 'amistoso' viniendo de Megatron era más que bizarra, en verdad, pero Prime conocía a su enemigo encarnizado lo suficiente como para saber cuando le estaba hablando con la verdad.

-Te escucho, Megatron.

La sonrisa de Megatron se tornó más malévola. –Golpéalo.

Eso definitivamente no era nada que Optimus Prime estuviera esperando. -¿Qué? – preguntó, descruzando los brazos.

-Golpéalo – repitió Megatron como si estuviera hablando de la cosa más normal del Universo. –Golpea a Starscream antes de que establezca sus condiciones, porque créeme, lo hará si se lo permites. Una buena paliza en el momento exacto puede significar la diferencia entre mantener al miserable bufón bajo control o dejarlo que gane poder. Starscream es hábil con las palabras y las convertirá en su ventaja, sin importar cuánto lo odien tus Autobots.

-Eso… - dijo Optimus Prime, negando con la cabeza. –Ni siquiera me molestaré en decir lo que creo de tu… consejo. Debí saber que me propondrías esa clase de solución. ¿Por qué tiene que ser la violencia la que guíe cada uno de tus pasos, Megatron?

Megatron se echó a reír. –Ahora suenas como Starscream… Tal vez hizo lo correcto acudiendo a ti. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encontró a su Autobot interno.

Optimus Prime estuvo a punto de estrellar su puño contra la consola de su computadora. -¡Esto no es una broma, Megatron! Te digo que no quiero lastimar a Starscream, ¿y todo lo que tienes para decirme cuando te propongo que lleguemos a un acuerdo es que le haga daño?

Megatron dejó de reírse, pero conservó su sonrisa maliciosa. –Todo lo que digo es que si quieres que Starscream te escuche, vas a tener que ganarte su respeto. Y sé de lo que hablo cuando te aseguro que la única manera de incrustar el respeto en su fallido procesador es a través del miedo. Haz que te tema y entonces tendrás la batalla ganada.

-Estoy empezando a entender por qué Starscream empezó esta huelga de hambre, Megatron…

-La razón principal es porque es un niño estúpido, y tú serás aún más estúpido si caes en su patético juego. Pero ahora que lo pienso, esto puede ser muy interesante…

-¿Así que encuentras todo esto divertido? ¿El mecanoide que ha sido tu Segundo por milenios se está matando de hambre y lo encuentras divertido?

Megatron sacudió la cabeza lentamente. –No, lo que encuentro divertido es que te hayas convertido en el nuevo experimento de Starscream. Te compadezco Prime, realmente te compadezco.

-Debí saber que hablar contigo no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Optimus, alargando el brazo hacia el botón que terminaría la comunicación.

-Habla por ti mismo. Yo, al contrario, creo que esta conversación fue bastante entretenida. Te agradezco por alegrarme el día, Prime. Debo admitir que mi humor no era el mejor antes de que me llamaras.

-Tendrás mi respuesta a tu gratitud en el momento propicio, Megatron, y en la forma adecuada. ¿Tienes algo más de sabiduría para compartir conmigo antes de que me olvide que tuvimos esta plática? ¿Tal vez otro consejo _amistoso?_

-¿Consejo? ¿Te refieres a algo como ser cuidadoso cuando seas irónico porque sólo exhibes lo furioso y falto de recursos que estás? No es lo que esperaría de ti.

-Megatron, te lo advierto…

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Consejo, dijiste? ¿Qué tal si pongo a tu consideración una certeza en lugar de eso?

-¿Y qué certeza sería esa?

Una de las sonrisas más malévolas que el líder Autobot hubiera visto se formó en el rostro de su enemigo mortal. –Starscream es tu responsabilidad ahora. Está en tu base, un civil sin nada que esperar mas que las decisiones que tomes respecto a su vida. Si se muere de hambre, será porque tú lo permitiste. Tú lo dejaste entrar, Prime, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias.

Algo frío recorrió la espalda de Optimus Prime, alcanzando el núcleo de su chispa vital.

-No lo olvides: Starscream es _tu _problema ahora – habló Megatron una vez más antes de terminar la comunicación.

La carga del liderazgo siempre había sido pesada para llevar, pero de repente se había convertido en algo muy, _muy _incómodo.

_Continuará._

* * *

_Los Scraplets son pequeñas criaturas que se alimentan de metal y que pueden devorar a un Transformer en cuestión de minutos. Si alguien está viendo Transformers Prime, aparecieron en el episodio 'Scrapheap'. Si no la están viendo, por favor búsquenla en internet y vean la serie que POR FIN iguala a nuestra querida G1. Hay lugares donde se consigue con subtítulos en español, así que no hay pretexto para perderse esta maravilla._

_Volviendo a lo nuestro, y bue, parece que el juego de Starscream tomó un matiz muy interesante. Pregunta con voz de narrador de Batman – la serie no animada con Adam West de hace mil años: ¿Serán capaces los Autobots de soportar a su incómodo huésped? La respuesta a esta pregunta en nuestro próximo episodio. Se vienen cosas buenas. El vacío que tuve por mucho tiempo respecto a esta historia terminó abruptamente cuando el otro día me vinieron a la cabeza un buen montón de ideas._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y por favor dejen un comentario._


End file.
